The Sisters Yin and Yang and their Brother Yung
by Wild Fox Child
Summary: Three kitsune siblings in Nigenkai. Koemna sent the Reikai Tantei to retreive them. Heh . . . so much for that plan . . . Wait . . . Kurama knows one of them?
1. Yin, Yang and Yung

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho never has, nor ever will belong to me.  
  
FYI: If you've read "Under Light of Four Stars" Ixi isn't the same person.  
  
Chapter 1 Yin, Yang and Yung  
  
"Stand still Kira!" Ixi cried as she struggled with the bow and arrow she had in her arms. "No way baka!" Kira cried as she jumped out of the way of the off-course arrow. "Hey you moved!" Ixi cried as she pulled another arrow from the quiver strapped on her back. "Yeah, cause you're a psycho with NO aim!" Kira cried dodging another arrow. "Don't you think you should practice on targets before family members with apples on their heads?" Kira sarcastically said, jumping into a nearby tree. "Well, your opinion, though interesting, is irrelevant." Ixi said stringing another arrow. "Hey where did you get that bow and arrow anyway?" "I stole it from some old nigen, wasn't even a challenge, he practically gave it to me." Ixi said, once again attempting to pull back the string. This time she let go before even attempting to aim it so it went flying over the house they were staying in. "I'll get it!" Ixi declared as she took off for the front yard. Kira shrugged and laid in the tree, getting ready for a nap.  
  
It took Ixi less than a minute to reach the front yard, but she quickly stopped at the corner of the house to watch the people who had come into the yard. "Are you sure there are demons here Kuwabara?" A raven- haired boy asked looking around the trashed yard. "Well, something with lots of energy is here, I'm surprised you haven't felt anything." A curly redhead said scanning the yard. Ixi took a deep breath and transformed from her kitsune human form with fox ears and a tail, to an all-human form with human ears, and no claws. She took another deep breath and stepped from the side of the house. "Konichiwa, can I help you?" She asked, bowing politely. The four boys glanced at each other. "Uh, maybe, see we're with the Animal Control Unit and got a report of a fox causing havoc in this area, you wouldn't by chance have seen it?" Another redhead, but this one more of a pretty boy spoke. Ixi sort of got a surprised look on her face. "No sir, haven't seen any wild animals in this area 'cept for those big birds "Mosquitoes." (It's a joke from where I live :P) The shortest one that was barely taller than Ixi, rolled his eyes and Hn'd, making Ixi give him a curious look. "Oh he's always like that. But you haven't seen anything usual around here that would say a fox was around." Ixi shook her head and the four boys left. Jeez, that was close, something weird about those boys. She thought to herself as she grabbed the arrow and ran back to the backyard.  
  
"Jeez, ya get lost or something?" Kira said as her sister finally came back. "No, but there was four strangers in out front yard claiming to be with the ACU and sayin there was a wild fox around. But before I interrupted their conversation, one was asking another if he sensed demons." Ixi said while glancing back to the front yard. "Well, that might pose a problem for us. We should be on our guard more. I was on underground and they say lots of illegal demons are being hunted and captured or killed, do to an attack that went without a single suspect except for a demonic entity." Kira said while jumping from the tree. "Oh, that don't sound good. Any clue to what kind of entity?" Ixi asked restringing her bow and shooting up into the air. Kira watched the arrow fall back to the earth. "No, but there were burn marks all over the crime scene." "Burn? As in fire burns?" Ixi asked picked the arrow up in one quick sweep. Kira nodded and stretched, making her way to the house. Ixi watched her sister go into the house and she waited for the screen door to slam before turning around to jump in the tree, the only problem was, someone else was already there.  
  
It looked like a demon okami (wolf), wounds dotting its gray body. The okami demon half jumped half fell from the tree and stumbled towards Ixi. Ixi growled and shifted forms to her demon fox with three tails. As the fire ignited on her tail tips and feet, Ixi got into a defensive stance. "No please, you must help me, they . . . they are after me!" It cried barely seconds before he was cut into shreds. Ixi put her ears forward as she took a step forward. "Ha, so there was a fox in this area after all!" Came a voice from the tree. Ixi looked up, her kitsune curiosity taking over. "And what's it to you?" She asked as the black figure jumped from the tree and took a stance with his katana. "It just means I kill one more illegal demon today." He said while charging. "KIRA!" Ixi screamed as the blade pierced her shoulder. Kira came running out of the house in her four tailed fox form.  
  
She leapt up and managed to take a bite out of the guy's shoulder, but the demon hunter managed to wound her as well. Kira was thrown back, but landed like an expert gymnast next to Ixi. The black clad figure grasped his shoulder and threw the katana from one hand to the other. "Uh, Ixi what did you do and why did you do it?" Kira asked nervously glancing at her wounded sister. "Me? I didn't do a thing! Some okami youkai came running into our yard and this guy slaughtered him!" Ixi exclaimed as she nimbly dodged the next attack even with an injured leg. Kira had jumped the other way and the two large fox demons were separated with the black clad figure in the middle. Suddenly Kira was thrown forward as a rose whip type weapon came out of nowhere. The injured Kira bolted past the black clad figure over to her sister and the two of them stood head to butt so no side was open for an attack. "Jeez Hiei, they're just two kitsune youkai!" Exclaimed another figure as he appeared from the bushes. A fourth boy appeared and Ixi recognized them as the boys in the front yard. "KIRA! Those are the people that were in the front yard!" She exclaimed.  
  
The redhead with the whip began to slowly advance his whip ready. "Kira?" Ixi asked as a smile broke her fox face. "Knock yourself out sis." Kira said stepping back. "Yay! FOX FIRE INFERNO!" She cried as the flames on her tails, neck and feet exploded in a furious attack of flames that sped towards the group of boys. "Let's get outta here, one of them is a fire youkai, I can smell it." Kira said ushering her sister to the front of the house. "Right-o!" Ixi cried following. "They're getting away!" The two kitsunes could hear one of them exclaim from the rage of inferno they had become ensnared in. "Give me a second detective!" Another cried, most likely the fire demon. The two kitsunes took no time to listen in, taking this time to escape to a safer location. "Ixi, Wolf's Head?" Kira asked while watching her weaken sister try to keep up. Ixi nodded and attempted to speed up. "Sounds good to - - - me." Ixi said while taking deep breathes.  
  
The two kitsunes raced through the now wooded area, the spirit aura from the four hunters still very close. Slowly Kira began to slow as she spotted a good place to hide, tree roots had grown above the ground and there was lots of space between them and the soft earth. Ixi slowed too and limped the rest of the way to get underneath the roots. "We'll rest here for awhile to heal." Kira said helping her sister to get under the root's cover. Ixi laid down and focused on healing her shoulder wound with the little energy she had left. "Ixi are you going to be okay?" Kira asked as she shifted forms to that of a kitsune/human. The fox ears on the top of her head constantly twitched to make sure no one found the yet. Ixi form shifted too. "Yeah, I'll be fine Ane." (Ane = Older sister) All of a sudden, a cried echoed through the deep forest. "Inyurro!" The two-kitsune sisters cried in unison as they darted from under the tree's roots. When the two finally found the clearing from where the cry originated, they saw their younger lying face down with cuts all over his body. "Ohtoho!" (Little brother) Ixi cried as she struggled forward. The katana on his back sheath was cracked slightly. "It protected him." Kira said as she pointed to a wound to the side of the sheath. "If the sheath wouldn't have been there, whatever attacked him would have pierced his heart." Kira continued as she solemnly walked forward. Ixi gently flipped Inyurro on his back and picked him up. His ocean wave blue eyes opened as he looked up at his sisters. "You're okay!" Kira cried as she walked faster. Inyurro nodded and closed his eyes again as he rested in Ixi's arms. Kira was now walking alongside Ixi and messed with his golden blonde hair. "Ixi, maker stop!" Inyurro whined as Ixi rolled her eyes. "Hey Kira, annoying rights belong to me." She said as she pushed Kira with her shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Kira said feigning a fall. "So what was up with those demon hunters anyway?" Kira asked as she caught up with Ixi after her fake fall. "I don't know, but" Ixi paused as she shifted the sleeping and injured Inyurro in her arms, "If what you heard underground was true, then they might simply be cracking down on all the demons here in Nigenkai." Kira nodded in agreement as she watched her sleeping brother. "Tell me of this underground." The voice made Ixi and Kira spin around. The pretty boy redhead was standing behind them, whip ready. "Jeez, these people just don't quit!" Kira said as she took a stance in front of Ixi to protect her and Inyurro. "I guess that's why we're Reikai Tantei." Came another voice from behind them once again. Ixi spun around to see the dark clad figure. "Uh-oh, double trouble." She said as she back up to Kira's back. "Make that quadruple." Kira said as she pointed to the two others coming from either side. Inyurro winced and opened his eyes.  
  
"Uh guys, I still don't think its right to fight girls." An annoying voice from the other redhead caused Inyurro to wince again. "Can you go with out the honor act for ONE day baka?" The one in black said in annoyance. "HEY SHRIMP DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Yelled the redhead. The one in black visibly rolled his eyes, setting the annoying one off again. "JEEZ, IF YOUR GOING TO KILL US I'D RATHER YOU USE WEAPONS AND NOT ANNOYANCE!" Kira screamed covering her ears. "Alright, have it your way." The raven headed boy said as he pointed his index finger towards the three kitsunes. "YUSUKE WAIT!" The pretty boy redhead cried running forward to block us from whatever attack the boy was about to release. "WHAT!?" The raven-haired boy cried in frustration. "I need to ask one of them a question." The redhead said as he turned to Kira. "By any chance, your name wouldn't happen to be Rya, would it?" Kira's ears perked up at the name, but she shook her head. "Sorry, Rya was my mother." The redhead's eyes grew wide in shock. "What do you mean, "was"?" He questioned gazing up and down Kira. "Rya died a while ago baka nigen, I don't even know how someone like you would even know of her." With that Kira's green eyes were set into an icy glare. "So do we kill them or not Kurama?" The black clad one said impatiently. "No." Kurama said as he turned to face the one in black.  
  
"Kurama? Where have I heard that before?" Ixi quietly questioned herself as she glanced down to make sure Inyurro was okay. His ocean wave blue eyes were open, taking everything in. "Kurama? Mom once mentioned something about a Yoko Kurama, but he was a kitsune youkai, not a nigen." Inyurro quietly whispered to Ixi. Ixi shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know, I wander away from home when I was little, you know the story." (Ixi: Not the brightest crayon in the box as a kid :P) Inyurro nodded, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Why not Kurama?" The raven-haired boy asked. "Because Koenma has been searching for these two for a while. They are the infamous kitsune sisters that are referred to as Yin and Yang." "And their brother Yung!" Inyurro cried in protest. Kurama turned to look at him. "Sorry, haven't heard about you yet." He said, as he looked Inyurro up and down. Inyurro stuck out his tongue childishly and waved his hands on the side of his head. "Nah, nah!" Ixi glared down at him. "Well Inyurro, your better, you wont need me to carry you anymore." Ixi commented as she let him fall to the ground. "Oof!" Inyurro cried as he hit the ground. "So who's this Ko-en-ma person?" Ixi asked and everybody, but Kira and Inyurro, fell over anime style. "Your joking!?" Yusuke asked as he attempted to stand up. "No, she's not." Kira said as everybody fell over again. "Ixi, Koenma - Son to the ruler of Reikai." Inyurro said as he sweatdropped. "Oh yeah, the baby!" Ixi cried as her memory returned. "Yes the baby." Kira said flatly. "Okey-dokey, I'm good for now!" Ixi said sitting. "Ixi I swear . . ." Inyurro said as he sat on her lap. "Otohto, it's not nice to swear." Ixi said pulling his pointed ears slightly. "Hey quit it!" He cried as he waved her hand away, while his guard was down Ixi leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Eww, gross! Girl gems!" Inyurro cried as he furiously began wiping the spot where Ixi had kissed him. He jumped out of her lap and ran to hide behind Kira who kept moving away from him.  
  
Ixi: Hey y'all, Ixi back for a new story! Hope you like it and if you do review and say what you like, same for you who don't like it, tell me why and I'll see what I can do to help you. Well, Ja ne! 


	2. Hiei's Annoyance

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Kira, Ixi, Inyurro, and Rya do however belong to me, and the only one allowed to use them other than me without permission would be no one. Inuyasha's-Sweetheart uses Kira with my permission. Dontcha?  
  
Chapter 2 Hiei's Annoyance  
  
After their brush in the forest, Kira invited the new acquaintances back to the house. She made it appear to be only politeness, but of course she only wanted to know how this Kurama figure knew her mother. But Kira was Kira, and the performance was one without flaw, as usual. The three kitsunes had also found out the Reikai Tantei did not hurt their younger brother, but more in affect, saved him from the demon that had attacked him.  
  
Ixi gently set Inyurro down on the couch and went in pursuit of bandages and other medicinal supplies, leaving Kira and an injured Inyurro to deal with the Tantei. "So Kurama was it? How do you know of our mother?" Kira asked giving a slightly icy glare over the mug of tea she had in her hands. Kurama shifted in his chair before answering. "It's a rather long story." He said simply, trying to drop the subject. From where Inyurro was laying he could see the whole room, but he found himself staring at Hiei. Hiei kept noticing the glance and kept giving death glares back to the young kitsune. Despite the cold glares Inyurro still stared. Then out of the blue, they heard a scream from the upstairs. Everyone jumped out of their seat and dashed to the stairs. But before anyone got to the top of the stairs, Ixi came tumbling down and crashed smack into everyone, knocking all of them to the bottom of the staircase. "Ixi what happened?" Kira said as she forced Yusuke off her.  
  
Ixi jumped off everyone and started to dart up the stairs. "OH YEAH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A PRETTY LITTLE KITSUNE!" She screamed as she reached the top of the stairs and tightly turned to the left. Everyone who had untangled themselves from the pile of people dashed after her just in time to get almost nailed by a flaming demon. The disfigured creature attempted to pull itself from the wall it had became planted in, but Ixi was already upon it with her katana ready and surrounded by flames. Once the thing had been hacked into tiny pieces by Ixi, she cut the air with her katana to get the blood and guts off it. Once the sword was sheathed, Ixi acted as though nothing had happened. "Where was I? I yeah, bandages!" She cried as she once again took a left turn to go to the medicinal cabinet in the bathroom. Again, everyone but Kira and Inyurro reacted to this. "Remind me not to get on her bad side Urameshi." Kuwabara whispered, but Inyurro heard it and went into a laughing fit. "Hey kid, what do you find so funny?" Hiei said snappishly. Inyurro stopped and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You wouldn't get it." He said while trying to stop laughing. "Try me." Hiei snapped. "Well, Ixi was just playing around, she wasn't fighting for real, and your friend over there is still scared of her." Once again Inyurro went into a laughing fit.  
  
"She seriously was fooling around?" Kurama asked as he examined the ashes. "Of course, do you really think she would really waste her talent on something as weak as that?" Inyurro questioned while actually not laughing. "I suppose not, but I would hate to fight her at her best." Kurama said while rubbing some of the ash between his fingers. "She is very through, I will say that, but that is all." Hiei muttered as he started back down the stairs. Inyurro heard him mutter 'reckless' as he jumped the last two steps and disappeared. "Wonder what's his problem?" Inyurro whispered as he turned to see Ixi return with bandages. Everyone returned to the 1st floor and once again took his or her seats, well everyone but Hiei who had left. Ixi and Inyurro sat very still as Kira began to bandage their wounds. Once she was done however, they took off fast as lightning to the outside. "Hey Inyurro I found this way cool new bow and arrow, wanna check it out?" Was the last thing the group heard other than the slamming of the door. "IXI GET BACK HERE!" Kira cried running after the two after she realized the danger of the situation.  
  
Everyone left in the room exchanged glances and got up to follow them. "So Kurama, how do you know their mom?" Yusuke asked as he pulled Kurama off to the side. Kurama once again avoided the question. "I'm going to see where Hiei went." "Hey fox!" Yusuke yelled after the disappearing Kurama. Kurama had barely gotten past the house before a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to the side of the house. Unfortunately Kurama was caught off balance and fell on the person who had pulled his shoulder. "Kira?" He asked, still on top of her. "Get off me." She said flatly. "Oh right, sorry." Kurama got off and offered a hand to help Kira up, which she slapped away. She stood up by herself and brushed some loose grass from her wrap-around skirt. "Answer my question." Kira said while glaring at Kurama. "What question?" He asked innocently. "How do you know my mom Rya?" Kurama sighed. "Oh . . . that question . . . Well . . ." "The only Kurama I am aware of was a Yoko Kurama, and he was a kitsune youkai, not some weak nigen that happens to have a specialty with plants." Kira put her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. Kurama looked down to the ground, unsure of what to say. "Well?" Kira said tapping her toe. "Uh . . ." Kira glared at the stalling Kurama. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I am unable to say at this time Kira, I am sorry." With that Kurama turned and left, leaving an angry Kira behind.  
  
With Ixi, Hiei and Inyurro   
  
"Hiei!" Ixi cried as she chased after the fire demon. See while you were hearing about Kira and Kurama, Ixi had started it up with the bow again, and Hiei had been in the tree waiting for the group to come out. Pretty much self-explanatory huh? Well incase you don't get it, one of Ixi's arrows had flown astray and almost hit Hiei in the shoulder, then he proceeded to take the bow and arrows and take off with them across the yard, closely pursued by Ixi. "No way psycho." Hiei muttered as he reversed his direction by ricocheting off the side of the house. Ixi also ricocheted off the side of the house, still in hot pursuit. Well, while Hiei was focused on making a clean landing, Ixi was not. She crashed into him and the two of them crashed into the ground and in the end; Ixi was on top of Hiei. She pinned his shoulders, smiling wickedly. "Pinned ya." She whispered in his ear as she leaned forward. Hiei glared at her and attempted to get the kitsune off of him. Just then the perfect idea for really ticking Hiei off popped into her head. (Ixi loves to annoy people to the brink of insanity.) Ixi leaned down and kissed Hiei on the cheek before doing a flying back flip that landed her halfway across the yard. Hiei growled as he jumped to his feet and he looked over to the taunting Ixi. She had gotten the bow and arrow back and was waving them high in the air like trophies.  
  
Hiei glared at her and pulled out his katana. Ixi smiled and readied the bow and arrow to welcome the challenge. As Hiei charged forward, Ixi released the arrow. As soon as it had been shot off the bow the arrow became engulfed in bluish flames that fanned out, making the arrow resemble a shooting star with a white-blue tail. It homed in on Hiei and followed him no matter where he dodged to get away. "Hiei I suggest don't move, it's a movement seeking fire arrow." Ixi said through a laugh. Hiei glared at her as he perched himself on a tree branch, and just as Ixi promised the arrow stopped searching for him and exploded. An enthusiastic clap came from another tree as Inyurro began to laugh hysterically. "No Angel, you're doing it all wrong, you need to point and laugh hysterically!" Ixi cried over to Inyurro. (Inyurro's nickname is Angel or Angel Fox because when he is in fox form he has white angel-like wings) Hiei was beside himself with anger and was trying to not kill the two kitsunes.  
  
"Hey Hiei, what's wrong?" The three in the yard turned to see Yusuke and Kuwabara walking down the cement walkway to the backyard. Hiei got a sour look on his face before vanishing. "Oro?" Kuwabara said watching him disappear. Ixi jogged over to Inyurro and whispered something into his ear. "For acting so sour, Hiei was sure sweet when I kissed him." Inyurro bust into another fit of laughter causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to look at him funny. "Y-o-u k-i-s-s-e-d H-i-e-i!" He cried in between laughs and breaths. "Well it seemed the best way to get under his skin." Ixi said going into her 'deep thought' mode. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances seconds before busting out in fits of laughter. "Kuwabara, we can't let Hiei live this down!" Yusuke exclaimed as he took a breath. "I know I'll never let shorty live this down!" Kuwabara said in agreement. "Well I guess I made them happy." Ixi said as she took a seat in the lush green grass of the backyard.  
  
With Hiei   
  
"Kuso Kitsune! How dare she!" Hiei said as he raced through the treetops at supersonic speeds. He once again rubbed the spot on his cheek where Ixi had kissed him. "Not only that but, that lavender scent won't go away!" Not looking where he was going, Hiei ran smack dab into the wandering Kira. The two crashed into the ground, both getting cuts and scrapes. "Hiei, are you okay?" Kira exclaimed as she attempted to stand up and off the unconscious fire demon. Kira managed to move off Hiei, but not move any farther. Slowly Hiei's crimson eyes opened to take in his surroundings. "Hiei?" Kira asked again, raising her eyebrows as she sniffed the air. "Ixi kissed you huh?" Kira asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Hiei groaned in pain before giving Kira a 'say one more word and I'll . . .' look. "Right, yep, she always finds the best way to get under someone's skin, I should know, we're blood." Kira rolled her eyes and let gravity take her down to the cement so she lay in the bright sun that was shining. "We should go back home, get cleaned up, I promise to keep Ixi away." Kira said while helping Hiei up.  
  
The two made their way to the house and Kira led Hiei up the stairs to a 'spare' bedroom. (Kira is so evil - MWAHAHA!) She laid Hiei down on the bed and went in pursuit of medicinal supplies. Just as Kira left, Ixi walked in, though she didn't see the resting Hiei at first. (Clueless, utterly clueless VV sigh) Ixi sat down at her dresser and began to brush her long silky white hair, still not noticing Hiei. Slowly Ixi began to hum the melody to Bohemian Rhapsody (by Queen)  
  
_**I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.**_  
  
"What are you singing?" Hiei asked and Ixi jumped at the sound of his voice. "A song." She replied tauntingly. Hiei resisted the urge to kill her right then. "I realize this, what is the song?" "The song is a song, what do you think it is?" Ixi smiled wickedly, she still hadn't turned around to talk to Hiei but she saw him just as easy in the mirror. "What is the song about?" Hiei asked, trying to keep his patience. "I don't know, ask the song." Ixi laughingly said as she danced over to the walk-in-closet. "Make yourself at home o great and terrible fiery one!" Ixi mockingly said as she tossed out a shirt from inside the closet. When she had come out again she was no longer in her capri pants and mock-turtleneck sleeveless shirt, but in simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "I'll be gone for a while so don't worry, you'll have some peace and quiet while you rest up." Ixi waved a goodbye as she went out the door and Hiei sighed in relief. "Terrifying, absolutely terrifying." Hiei muttered as he sank deeply into the bed and prepared himself for a nap. (If Hiei thinks Ixi is terrifying, why haven't you people run far, far away yet? :P)  
  
Ixi: Hey y'all hope you've enjoyed these couple of chappies. (If ya do push the go button for sending reviews and tell me) And if ya don't, tell me why and I'll see what I can do. Review responses below:  
  
To Squeakers: Thanks for the review, yes Ixi is a very er . . . interesting character to put it lightly. Hope ya like the rest of my story. Congrads on being my first reviewer! -  
  
To Inuyasha's-Sweetheart a.k.a. Kira: rolls eyes suck up, you just don't want me to change the fluff pairings lol just kidding, there will be more fluff in the future. Keep reviewin' 


	3. Curse of a Broken Heart

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their Brother Yung  
  
Disclaimers: None of Yu Yu Hakusho characters belong to me. Ixi, Kira, Inyurro, and Rya do however belong to me. And Mika belongs to my friend Pikabloo12.  
  
A/N: I changed a little of Yoko Kurama's past to fit into the story, but it's still a basic thief concept, and this is thoughts (insert thought here)   
  
Chapter 3 Curse of a Broken Heart  
  
Kira stared out at the view from the roof of their two-story house. This was her sanctuary, the one place no one ever came to bother her, and what's better it beheld a breath-taking scene at the rising and setting of the sun. "Nigenkai is nice, but I miss the days in Makai. Working with mom and her gang of thieves, scolding that Yoko Kurama. He may be thought of as the greatest kitsune thief, but my mom took him in when he was just starting out. No one ever mentions that though, he deserved to die . . . What am I saying? As much as mom hated it, every time he saw me he would give me one of his roses that he always had . . . tuck it gently behind my ear, smiling at my blush. He was the one who got away . . . yeah the one that got away only because I was too blind to see what I truly felt for him." Kira took a deep breath; the air was thick with lavender scent from Ixi's garden. "Boy she loves that scent. What did she say when I asked her about it? . . . Oh yeah, it calms her or something . . ." Kira stopped as she heard the door slam shut from down below.  
  
Kira looked down to the backyard, that redhead Kurama was walking through Ixi's garden, examining the various species of plants. Kira rolled her eyes. "Don't touch the electric blue one nigen." Kira mumbled under her breath as she saw him make his way towards the flower. "Hey Kurama!" Came the stupid annoying one's voice. Kurama turned to look at Kuwabara jog across the yard. Kurama said something, but Kira was too high up to hear it. Kuwabara started to say something but caught sight of the blue flower. ZAP! In one electrical attack, the big and dumb one fell backwards, completely paralyzed. "Baka, shouldn't have touched it." Kira mumbled as she jumped from the roof to where Kuwabara lay twitching on the ground. Kira rolled her eyes and started towards the house. "Don't move, I'll be right back with Ixi, she knows those hybrids of hers better than I do." "Nuh uh. Ixi already left, Kira!" Inyurro exclaimed jumping down from the tree he had been watching everything from. "Kuso! Do you know what to do? You spend more time with her in the garden than I do." Inyurro smiled. "He touched the blue one right?" Kira nodded. "I know what to do then."  
  
Inyurro waved bye-bye as he teleported away. "Where's he going?" Kurama asked joining Kira. "No clue." Kira said as she began to walk off. "Why do you hate me so much?" Kurama asked jogging to catch up with the irate kitsune. "Why do you care?" Kira snapped back. (Sorry Gome, but she might be like this for a little while.) "I care because I choose to." Kurama said as he took hold of her wrist to stop her. Kira glared down at his hand before slapping it away. "Then you can just as easily un-choose to." Kira stalked off into the house and only a door slammed in his face answered Kurama's many questions.  
  
Once on the other side of the door Kira leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down the wall as she sat on the floor. She wouldn't admit it, but every time she looked into Kurama's dazzling green eyes, she found herself lost, just as she once did in Yoko's. Kira shook her head in a fetal attempt to rid herself of those thoughts, but they seemed to multiply at each attempt. Kira slowly stood up and made a beeline for her room to settle down and clear her thoughts.  
  
On the other side of the door Kurama just stared as the glass panes in the door rattled with the force of the slam. Kira . . . I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. Kurama sighed and turned to go see how Kuwabara was doing. Inyurro was in the shed, throwing out an occasional item so that a big pile began to form. "WHERE IS THE BAKA THING!" Inyurro yelled as an entire wheelbarrow came flying out of the shed. Kurama sweatdropped and walked over to Kuwabara. He was stiff as a board, chains of blue electricity wrapped around his body. "Kuwabara, you still okay?" Kurama asked. "Do I look okay?" Kuwabara muttered. Kurama sweatdropped again and slowly began to edge away. He looked up to the house and saw one of the second story window's curtain move. "Kira . . ." Kurama began. "Don't waste your time." Inyurro muttered as he appeared from the shed carrying a small wooden box. "Why?" Kurama asked turning around completely to talk to the youngest kitsune of the three.  
  
"She gave her heart to this one guy and it got broke and now unfortunately as hard as she has tried she can't put it all back together, so she swore never to let another in." Inyurro shook his head in a sad way before walking over to Kuwabara and kneeling down. "Okay Kuwabara, whatever you do . . . don't scream." Inyurro's face broke into an evil grin as he opened the box. A strange white light creature jumped from the containment of the box and quickly went to work on the electricity around Kuwabara. It bit and clawed at the chains of electricity until it was entirely gone. The creature laughed maniacally as it began rising in the air. "Get back in the box baka mutant shiroitachi!" Inyurro exclaimed as he began to chase the glowing creature. (Shiroitachi is Japanese for Ferret. Pronounced she-row- ee-tah-chi) The glowing shiroitachi laughed louder and took off in a blast of electricity. Inyurro growled and transformed into his winged fox form. The fire around his feet exploded as he took off on his silvery wings. But it appeared the problem was already taken care of when a black shadow caught the shiroitachi in mid-air.  
  
The shadowy figure landed on the ground still grasping the shiroitachi in her clawed hand. It was a girl who looked 23ish. She was in a sleeveless black leather dress with a high collar and a short skirt. She had black boots and black fingerless leather gloves on her hands and feet. Her long black hair reached past the middle of her back. A cat tail and cat ears said she was demonic. "Auntie Mika!" Inyurro cried running over to the girl. He put her in a hug that she gave back, er sorta. "Hey Evil Angel." Mika said as she handed him the now unconscious shiroitachi. "Hey auntie, where's the katana you promised me?" Inyurro asked looking up at Mika from the shiroitachi in his hands. "Gomen Inyurro, I forgot." Inyurro puppy dog pouted before putting on a big smile. "Okay, you babysitting today?" Mika smiled and nodded as she looked at the unfamiliar faces. "New friends?" Mika asked, surveying the two. "Uh sort of." Inyurro replied putting the shiroitachi back in the box. "Sort of?" Mika asked as she turned to see Kira walk out the door. "Long story." Inyurro quickly said under his breath as Kira came into earshot. Kira was about to say something to Mika when Mika said it for her. "No sugar after 10pm, no NC17 movies and there is food in the fridge." Mika said with a smirk as Kira rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah ya know the routine. Hey, and one more thing, no police report this time guys." Mika mock-saluted. "Aye, aye mo cap'iton." "Whatever, we should be home at most, in three days, but we're going to try for two." Mika nodded and watched her kitsune friend teleport away.  
  
"Ready partner?" Inyurro said in a sly voice. Mika smirked. "NC17 movie first or try for a police report?" "How about we try to get a report during a NC17?" Mika smiled. "Sounds like a plan." "Kira's gonna kill you guys." Ixi taunted from the tree branch. "Hey I thought you left!" Inyurro cried in shock. "I did but I forgot to get something. But don't worry, secret's safe with me." Ixi winked and took off for the house. Mika and Inyurro smiled wickedly and took off for the house. Kurama and Kuwabara (Yes they're still there.) watched in hush as they disappeared into the house. "They're one strange family." Kuwabara commented as he walked over to Kurama. Kurama smiled. "Yes, they really are." And they haven't changed one bit. Well other then the fact Ixi is there too, she was never around when I was in Rya's gang of thieves. She is a strange one that's for sure. And Kira, she's so cold. How long has she been like that? When I knew her as Yoko, there was always a smile on her face, unless someone started to flirt with her. Then all hell broke loose. "Hey Kurama, you okay?" Kuwabara asked waving his hand in Kurama's face, startling him from his thoughts. "What? Oh yes, I'm fine." Kuwabara gave Kurama a suspicious glance before walking off. "See ya later Kurama, I'm going to go find Urameshi."  
  
Kurama turned to leave as well, but heard giggling from behind him. He spun around just in time to get soaked in the face. Inyurro had a devious smile on his face as he pumped the Super Soaker up again and took aim. Kurama skillfully dodged the next jet of water. He glared at Inyurro as the boy pulled out a smaller water gun and soaked Kurama as he dodged the bigger gun's water stream. "Hey!" Kurama protested only to get another face full of water. Just as much a brat as what I remember, if not more. Kurama arched his back as an ice-cold jet of water hit it. Kurama turned around to see Mika looking over her gun. "You're right Evil Angel, these are fun." Inyurro smiled as Kurama attempted to dodge both water guns. The drenching only stopped when Hiei ran out of the house, closely pursued by Ixi. "Leave me alone wench!" He cried as Ixi sped up. "Give me back my sai!" She screamed, sending a white fireball towards him. Hiei dodged and sent a purplish-black fireball towards her. "I don't have it!" He cried jumping into the nearest tree. Ixi jumped after him, but she misjudged the landing and fell to the ground.  
  
She lay on the ground stunned. "Ow." She managed while attempting to sit up. Hiei jumped down from the safety of the tree and walked over to her. "You're annoying, ya know that?" Hiei asked, not helping her up. "I try." Ixi said, pulling herself into a sitting position. Hiei gave her a disbelieving look. Ixi inhaled deeply. "I have my reasons." Kira teleported into the yard. "Ixi lets go!" She yelled. Something was nagging her. Ixi stood up to go but froze in place. "Kira, it's coming." Ixi whispered and Kira turned to look in the direction her imohto was staring in. "What's coming Ixi?" Kira asked, taking a step towards her sister. Kira glanced at her sister, her hair was beginning to stand on end and her blue eyes were slightly glowing white. Ixi clenched her teeth and transformed into her fox form. Kira shivered, feeling an unusual sense of foreboding taking over. From behind her she heard Inyurro growl and drop the water gun. As Kira glanced back she saw her younger brother follow Ixi's suite and transform into his winged fox form. "Ixi, what's coming?" Kira asked again as she decided to shift forms as well. The fire around Ixi's feet and on her three tails flared up and burned a white-hot color showing Ixi was serious. Hiei and Kurama came as close as they dared to the three fire foxes and chose to get ready to fight as well. "Kurama, do you feel that?" Hiei asked taking out his katana. Kurama nodded and took out his rose to form the rosewhip.  
  
Unfortunately just as Kurama was about to form the whip a sharp dart- like object was shot through his hand. Kurama cried out in pain and knelt down, clutching his hand. "Kurama!" Hiei cried as he watched his friend fall to his knees. "Yoko . . . I have come for you!" Came a deep voice emanating from nowhere. "Kira . . ." Ixi started. "Yes?" Kira asked, turning her fox head towards her sister's. "That's coming." "Oh, right." Kira looked around the yard. All she saw was Hiei, Mika, Ixi, and Inyurro all looking ready to fight. Wait! Where's Kurama? Kira asked looking for him. And why did that voice say Yoko? He's been dead for a long time. Hasn't he?   
  
Ixi: Mwahahahahah! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. AHHHHH! (Dodges rock thrown by Inuyasha's-Sweetheart) Nooooooo!! Leave me alone. (Dodges another rock) Okay I'm calling my muses here to finish up. Bai ppl!  
  
Lark: (Sigh) Do we have too?  
  
Elmer: Yes we do.  
  
Lark: Why don't we just call in Kurama and Hiei like for Ixi's first story?  
  
Houdini: Because, I lost Fred when we did that!  
  
Lark: Oh stop whining about your stupid katana!  
  
Elmer: (Sigh) Review responses below. And a message for Inuyasha's- Sweetheart a.k.a. Kira and a.k.a. Gome, stop bugging Ixi about Kira's OOC'ness! (Among other things) And now back to review responses.  
  
To Inuyasha's-Sweetheart: Yes, yes you get to use Kira. If you feel like writing something like this I say to you by all means go ahead, and yes there is fluff and I will update soon, unless of course you keep buggin me. (: Enjoy 


	4. Dream

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Ixi: Hiya peoples!  
  
Kurama: Well aren't you just full of pep today?  
  
Ixi: (Glares)  
  
Hiei: (Struggles with Houdini for "Fred" the katana) It's mine!  
  
Houdini: FRED!!  
  
Ixi: Yeah, we're getting nowhere so Kurama take it away  
  
Kurama: The crazy psycho doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, however, Ixi, Kira, Inyurro, and Rya do belong to her, Kira is used with permission by Inuyasha's-Sweetheart, and Mika belongs to Pikabloo12  
  
Ixi: Right-o then on to the story! Hey wait, I'm not crazy psycho!  
  
Chapter 4 Dream  
  
Kira bared her fangs, still searching for the owner of the voice. "Show yourself coward!" She yelled out, a low growl shook the earth on which they stood. "Coward am I Akira, daughter of Rya, Great Shadow Ninetail of the Black Forest!" A gigantic double-headed black wolf like creature appeared from nowhere, white fangs glistening in the light. "A DEMI-CERBERUS!" Ixi cried as she intensified the flames around her neck, tails and on her feet. "Yoko, coward! How dare you hide in your pathetic nigen body while I await to kill you!" Again with Yoko, he's not here, Yoko's not even alive! Kira thought as she transformed into her human form. "Delusional beast! Fight someone of the living instead of hunting after the dead!" Kira glanced over at her sister Ixi who had just shouted out. She had transformed into her human form as well and had her katana out, ready for an attack. "How dare you wench!" The demi-cerberus cried as it turned to face her. "I, the great Hato, lord to all wolves in the northern mountains, a delusional beast!" Hato bellowed. "Well that explains why all the okami in the northern mountains died out." Ixi muttered as she began to spin fire around her katana blade.  
  
"How dare you! You shall pay!" Hato cried as her charged towards Ixi. Ixi dodged with a graceful jump finished with a perfect landing on the two- headed wolf's back. "Cash or Credit?" Ixi taunted as she let her blade (which I might add is starting to melt slightly from the heat) skim the top of Hato's fur. He howled in pain and began a bucking routine to get Ixi off him. "Now Yin!" Ixi cried as she jumped off the enraged demi-cerberus. "Right." Kira mumbled as her sai appeared in each hand. Kira charged the creature and in a flying leap, she came down on it, ramming the sai into one of its two skulls. The two-headed wolf shrieked in agony as it flung Kira off with a violent shake of its head. Kira went flying, but was stopped from crashing into the ground by two strong arms. "You want me vermin!? Or is it your death you seek!?" Kira froze at the sound of the voice. Yoko, no . . .it can't be . . .can it? As Kira looked up, her green eyes met with the angry golden amber ones of Yoko Kurama. "Kira? Are you okay?" Yoko asked worriedly. The concern in his voice made Kira's heart skip a beat. Completely dumbfounded Kira could only nodded slightly.  
  
Gently sitting Kira down Yoko took a fighting stance as the injured and enraged beast charged forward. Well lets just say the demi-cerberus died a horrible and extremely painful (I didn't know plants could do that! O.O) death, er . . . yeah, we'll leave it at that much (ouch, you know that hurt) er . . . right. (I think even Mika was a little shocked at that. Mika: Yeah, I won't be going near a greenhouse for a while) Unfortunately Hato was able to get in one hit before he died, and Yoko was bleeding badly on his side. Kira was still in her daze, but she saw what happened next with a great amount of detail. Silver hair became a red, amber eye green, fox ears human ones. Clutching his side Kurama (Suichi form) fell to the ground in pain. "Kurama!" Hiei yelled as he quickly ran over to his fallen friend. "I'll be okay Hiei." Kurama whispered out. Ixi had also rushed over and with the help of Hiei, she got Kurama into the house and into a spare bedroom. "I'll go get bandages for him, see what you can do right now for him Hiei." Ixi said as she darted out of the room and towards the bathroom. Moments later, Mika walked into the room carrying Kira, who had passed out.  
  
As soon as Ixi returned with the bandages the room was full of movement and tensions. Kira was only slightly banged up and Mika took care of those scrapes, Kurama on the other hand was loosing blood fast through the wound on his side. As Ixi began to bandage the bloody area she stopped and ran a finger through the blood. She held the finger up to her face and watched it glisten in the light. "Those claws were poisonous." Ixi said after barely a second of examining the blood. "What kind and what effects does it have?" Hiei asked, watching Ixi with curiosity. "Nothing fatal or even life threatening really, but it will slow the healing process. It appears to be a basic herbal based poison, maybe poison hemlock, kalmia, jimson weed or something similar. Nothing major." (Please note I am not a botanist, I looked up posonous plants in a CD encyclopedia and used some of the names under my search. So if some of these are dangerous then I am sorry.) Ixi quickly finished bandaging Kurama and picked up the remains of the first- aid kit. "Someone should keep him warm though, his temperature is likely to drop and someone laying next to him would be the best thing to keep him warm." (Seriously, do you know how many movies/TV shows I've seen this in?) "Kira should do it." Inyurro said as he walked into the room. "Why do you think so?" Mika asked.  
  
"Couple reasons. Reason number one: is she once was in love with the guy, so he already knows her. Reason two: I don't see anyone else volunteering to do it. Reason three: I could get some blackmailing pictures from this. Reason four: She is already unconscious and won't be stubborn about it." Inyurro finished with a smirk. "Okay, you get to put her in the bed then." Ixi said as she strolled out the room followed closely by Mika and Hiei, which left Inyurro by himself. Quicker then you would have thought Inyurro had Kira gently tucked next to Kurama in the cutest hug he could put them in. Smiling like a devil Inyurro pulled out his ever-present camera and snapped a picture seconds before he sprinted out the room.  
  
A couple hours later, Kira's green eyes gently fluttered open. A soft beat of a heart was caught by Kira's keen sense of hearing and she quickly turned her head to see a gentle sleeping Kurama. Before she caught herself she took her hand and gently caressed Kurama's cheek. He's so cold . . . Were Kira's thoughts as she quickly pulled back her hand. Kira sighed knowing why she was lying next to the injured boy and she immediately closed her eyes again. "Kira?" Came Kurama's weak voice, making Kira reopen her eyes. "What?" She asked while trying to ignore him. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, or even care I exist, but will you let me explain?" Kurama shifted uncomfortably as Kira turned around to face him. "No. Explain later, sleep now." With that Kira turned back over and forced her eyes shut. Kurama sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position. For a couple minutes he watched her sleep peacefully before he himself felt the calls of sleep draw him into the land of dreams.  
  
The Dream   
  
Kurama sat up and looked around at the silvery mist that had engulfed him. "Well this wasn't what I expected my dream to be." Kurama mumbled as he stood up and continued to survey his surroundings. As Kurama's green eyes penetrated the mist he thought he saw movement. Not wanting to scare whatever moved, Kurama stood perfectly still and watched the area that had moved. A sudden melodious cry emitted from the haze and Kurama was shocked to see silvery wolves and foxes dancing with the mist, disappearing and reappearing with each movement. The cry soon turned from howl to an almost laughter like yipping, all the while Kurama was enchanted by their movement. Then the most beautiful lupine voice joined the song. Kurama turned for the voice arose from behind him. Black fire dazzled at the feet of the fox, causing the silver mist to cast flashes and gleams of the original flame.  
  
Kurama watched the black Ninetails advance towards him completely frozen. All around Kurama the dream began to fade silver turned to black and the lupine creatures turned to shadow monsters. Kurama found himself surrounded in a dream in which he could not escape. The black ninetail's eyes began to glow red as the one regal creature transformed to a monster-like state. "No, no, no please Rya don't let yourself transform! Fight it!" Kurama cried finding he was once again able to move.  
  
  
  
Kurama shot up and wildly looked around while breathing hard in a cold sweat. "Kurama?" Kira sleepily said as her green eyes opened to the commotion he was making. Trying to calm down, Kurama attempted to slow his breathing. Kurama's vision was slightly blurry, but he thought it was only a side effect of the poison still running through his veins. "Kurama?" Kira asked again putting her hand on his shoulder. Kurama slumped back into the bed gazing to the ceiling with cloudy vision. "Kurama, what's wrong? Are you okay?" As Kira looked worriedly to her former friend she saw him shiver slightly, but it wasn't from cold. He must have had a nightmare or something. "I'll be fine Kira." Kurama said while relaxing into the layers of sheets the bed possessed. Kira watched him fall to sleep with little worry on his face and she too snuggled deep into the covers. It had gotten extremely chilly for some reason. Kurama . . . will I ever be able to forgive you? . . . or myself?   
  
Meanwhile with Ixi, Inyurro, Hiei and Mika   
  
(Poke) "Hey" (poke) "Hey" (poke) "Hey" (poke) "Hey." "Will you stop it?" Hiei muttered as Ixi kept poking his shoulder. Ixi smiled like a devil. (Poke) (Poke) (Poke) (Poke) (Poke) Now she was poking his forehead. (Ya know, right where his Jagan is.) Hiei quickly grabbed her hand and began to crush it under the pressure of his fist. "OW!" Ixi screamed and Hiei's hand lit on fire. Fortunately the fire department didn't have to come to put the resulting fires out. Mika rolled her eyes and dragged Ixi away from Hiei. "Hey pyro psycho, where's the sai you promised me?" The neko asked while watching Hiei out of the corner of her eye. "Sai? What sai?" Ixi asked confused. "She might mean this sai." Inyurro said holding up a rusty hunk of metal that was in the form of the three-pronged weapon. "Ooooooooh, that sai!" Ixi said with a sheepish grin on her face. "I musta thrown it at some flutterby or something once I got it." "That would explain why I found it in a field of butterflies." Inyurro said while throwing the hunk of metal up and down. "Flutterby?" Hiei asked in a tone that said he was almost scared to know the answer. "Butterfly, Ixi hates um, goes psycho and has to kill anyone she sees. VERY long story." Mika said while snatching the remains of the sai from Inyurro. "Hey!" He cried reaching for it, but was successfully stopped by Mika's hand on his forehead.  
  
Ixi laughed at him tauntingly and next thing you know, the two kitsunes are playing a dangerous version of tag all throughout the house. Mika sighed as she watched them dart out the room in pursuit of each other. She examined the hunk of metal, and laughing, dropped on the coffee table behind the couch. "You know, for some reason I didn't think I would get the sai anyway."  
  
Without them knowing, cerulean eyes watched the house, a cunning smile on the owner's face. "Three little kitsune youkai, a fire youkai, neko youkai, and a former youko, what a sweet prize just waiting to be had." The cunning smile enlarged as the owner jumped out of the tree she had been watching from and ran at high speeds to the forested area near the house. "What a nice little prize it shall be."  
  
Ixi: Yeah, yeah. Done for Ch. 4  
  
Kurama: When are you going to let us go?  
  
Ixi: Uh . . .  
  
A mouse with kangaroo type legs bounces into view with a giant fuzz ball clinging to its tail   
  
Ixi: Choco! Ai! Welcome to the realm of insanity!  
  
Choco: Hiya  
  
Ai: Choo!  
  
Ixi: These are my two new muses, Ai my muse for fluff and love, Choco my muse for Ixi's antics.  
  
Choco: starts to hop around extremely hyperly   
  
Ai: CHOO!!  
  
Kurama: Walks over to Ai What is this thing?  
  
Ixi: NO DON'T TOUCH IT!  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Ixi: Cause Ai is magic and dangerous.  
  
Kurama: Okey-dokey then, well it seems we're not responding to reviews so Ja ne  
  
Ixi: Wait! Side Note: I'll be gone over the weekend and will be unable to write so it will be a while for an update. Now, Ja ne! 


	5. To Heal a Broken Heart

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Ixi: Hey I'm back!  
  
Kurama: (sarcasm) Oh great  
  
Ixi: (glares) Oh I almost forgot, we have a fans request. (Pushes Kurama)  
  
Kurama: Hey! (Hits Ai)  
  
(Ai turns into fluffy pink and cream hearts and Kurama's eyes turn into hearts)  
  
Ixi: (evil grin) Akira Muchiko Masami  
  
Kurama: (Still has the heart eyes) AKIRA! MY LOVE I MUST FIND YOU!  
  
Hiei: What's wrong with him?  
  
Ixi: Ai spelled him, so for the rest of today he's probably going to stalk Kira  
  
Hiei: Okay?  
  
Ixi: You do disclaimers Hiei  
  
Hiei: (Looks nervously to Kurama) Okey-dokey then, Ixi owns nothing other than her copies of Manga and Trading Cards and Ixi's messed up family. Mika is Pikabloo12's character. There.  
  
Ixi: Bravo!  
  
Kurama: (Sees Kira and runs over to her hugging and kissing her)  
  
Ixi: Er, right . . . on to the story  
  
Chapter 5 To heal a broken heart  
  
The next day  
  
Kira sleepily walked into the kitchen to see Ixi and Inyurro tossing cards at Hiei who was giving them the death glare. "I'm surprised you two aren't outside causing mischief." Kira said through a yawn as she went to the fridge. "Can't, it's raining." Inyurro said as he tossed the ace of spades. "How's Kurama?" Ixi asked as she tossed a nine of clubs at Hiei's shoulder. He caught it and crumpled the paper card into a ball. "He should be okay once he wakes up." Kira yawned again and took a seat at the table. Mika strolled into the room with several people in tow. "These people said they're friends of yours." Mika said while jumping onto a stool at the bar- like table that separated the kitchen and dinning room. "What do you want Detective?" Hiei muttered as he crushed another card that was aimed at his head. "Is Kurama okay? What happened?" The raven-haired boy from yesterday asked with an annoyed expression on his face. "He's fine." Hiei asked without looking at Yusuke.  
  
"So what happened Shrimp?" The orange redhead exclaimed in annoyance. "You . . . big, dumb one, please don't talk. I'm trying to get rid of my headache, not make it bigger." Kira snapped as she got up from her chair and stormed out of the room. "Jeez, what's her problem?" Kuwabara said while scratching his head. "Obviously you." Inyurro said as he tossed another card. "Why you little!" Kuwabara cried as he lunged toward Inyurro. Inyurro vanished just as Kuwabara would have reached him. "Hey where'd he go?" Kuwabara said as he pulled himself from the chair. Unfortunately he tripped and his head landed in Ixi's lap. "Hey baby." He said while looking up at Ixi. Ixi screamed and slapped him.  
  
With Kira  
  
Quiet as a mouse, Kira tiptoed up the stairs to Kurama's room. She quietly opened the door just enough to squeeze through. Once in, Kira clicked on a light and saw Kurama nestled in the covers, eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. "Stupid angel." Kira muttered as she walked over to the chair at his bedside. Kurama shifted slightly so his face was turned toward Kira. His green eyes opened slightly, a small smile on his face. "Feeling better then?" Kira asked trying to keep the coldness out of her voice. "Yes, much better, thanks to you." "Hmp, I didn't do anything, it was all Ixi." Kira crossed her arms and leaned back into the chair. "On the contrary, if you hadn't kept me warm I would have become a block of ice." "That would have been an improvement, froze that mouth of yours." Kira muttered as she turned in the chair. "I see you still hate me then." Kurama said sort of downcast. "You better believe it." "Then you simply came back here to glare at me." Kira froze. "Kira, I may be in a nigen body, but I still have a fox's senses. And as quiet as you try to open a door I can still hear it." Kurama smiled slightly at Kira's faint blush. "But I won't tell anyone, you can still hate me in public." "Hmp. I hate you every second of every day, it's just easier to see in public." Kira snapped, but a small smile was trying to creep upon her lips. "Then you'll really hate me for this." Before Kira could say anything, Kurama had leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
It took barely a second, but Kira's eyes closed as the kiss played upon her lips. Kurama pulled back and looked at Kira's surprised face. A slight dreamy look lingered in Kira's eyes as she put her hand up to her lips. Her whole body was numb, Kira was speechless. It had been so long since she had felt this. It was barely hours before the attack that separated them and kill her mother. Tears unwillingly fell down her cheeks. Kurama's hand gently brushed the tears away. "Was it really that bad?" He asked with a timid smile on his face. Kira dumbly shook her head while trying to stop her hand from shaking. "It's just been so long since . . ." Kira trailed off, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "I know, but it's missing something." Kira looked up into Kurama's green eyes. "What?" She asked slightly confused. Kurama smiled and reached behind his hair. "This." He whispered as he pulled out a red rose and tucked it gently behind her fox ear.  
  
Kurama leaned in for another kiss but was abruptly stopped by a flash of light. "INYURRO YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Kira cried as she began to toss anything not nailed down at the fleeing Inyurro. "IXI, KIRA'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Inyurro screamed as he dashed down the stairs as fast as he could go. "IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT BRO!" Came Ixi's voice from the kitchen. "He always was a peeping-tom wasn't he?" Kurama said as he put his chin in his hand. Kira sighed and took a seat in the chair once she turned it right. "Yes. One day he is going to die for it too." Kurama smiled and sighed. Yet another moment ruined by the little monster. Oh well, there is always next time I suppose. Kurama glanced over at Kira who was examining the rose he had given her. "Do you think it's possible to start where we left off Kurama?" Kira said through a sigh. "I don't know Kira, we'll just have to give it a chance." Kira looked up at Kurama with a small smile. "Your way too optimistic." Kira said while standing up and going to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurama leaned over to her and put his chin on her shoulder. "I know."  
  
Down on the first floor  
  
Three new people had shown up to the house and introduced themselves a Keiko, Yukina and Botan. Now everyone had moved to the living room so everyone could sit down. Hiei went to the windowsill and proceeded to ignore everyone in the room but Ixi. (You shouldn't ignore her; it makes her try harder.) She was currently gawking at him like he was part of a zoo exhibit or something and he was giving her his trademark death glare. Inyurro had positioned himself directly in between them but off to one side to referee whether one of them blinked or not, and surprisingly, in the five minute period that he had been watching them, neither had. Botan and Yusuke were in their own private discussion and they both kept glancing at Ixi and Inyurro. Kuwabara was twitching on the ground after being slapped by Keiko and Yukina was simply sitting quietly.  
  
Somewhere outside  
  
"Oooo, what a prize, what a prize. This one will have much fun playing with these ones. Oh what a prize, what a prize, what a prize to be had." The cerulean eyes scanned over the house giving the owner something like a thermo-imaging feedback. (You know, like night-vision or heat- vision, except with this one it's spirit energy.) A long feline tail flicked in the thought of playing and a deep purr emitted from the owner's throat. Slitted cerulean cat eyes blinked and the vision was normal again. Fangs slightly showed as the owner smiled and jumped from the tree back to the forest. "The prize may be lovely, but this one must wait to claim it or it won't be lovely anymore."  
  
With everyone but Kira and Kurama  
  
Ixi's ears pricked up at the sound of snapping branches. She quickly jumped up and sprinted to the door. Once out the door Ixi wildly looked around for the cause of the noise. Upon scanning the trees, Ixi saw a green silk ribbon with a silver bell pendant on it tied to the branch. "Ixi?" Inyurro asked as he caught up to her panting. Ixi's pupil's slitted as she growled. "Jynx." She muttered as she had the ribbon burst into flames from where she stood. "Who's . . . Jynx?" Yusuke asked as he watched the ribbon's ashes vanish. Inyurro shrugged and watched his sister. Ixi stiffened as she heard a soft, but taunting 'meow' come from the direction of the forest. Ixi transformed to her fox form and fire blazing, howled a long message to Jynx which translates to something like 'I'm watching you neko if you're watching me!' A long roar came from the woods, but it was a long ways away. 'Sounds good to me kitsune!' A single lightning bolt zipped across a blue sky as if to close the deal. Ixi smiled in her fox form before changing back.  
  
Ixi: Er yeah, ta-da!  
  
Kurama: (Hugging and kissing Kira)  
  
Hiei: When did you say that spell thingy would wear off again?  
  
Choco: In about a day. (Begins to bounce up and down, playing with the heart fluffy clouds Ai turned into)  
  
Ixi: Okay time for review responses and all that good stuff  
  
To Inuyasha's-Sweetheart (isn't that a surprise): Happy now? Leave me alone! :P J/K I'm probably writing this mainly for you so yeah . . . uh yeah have fun reading and all that blah, blah 


	6. Truth or Dare

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Kira: Okay Kurama, down boy (Pushes Kurama off playfully)  
  
Ixi: Er . . .  
  
Hiei: Yeah . . .  
  
Lark: Ugh, just ignore them and get on with the story!  
  
Ixi: Sir, yes sir! (Mock salute)  
  
Choco: (Bounces up and down hyperly) Ixi don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho people!  
  
Hiei: (Points to Choco) Is that normal?  
  
Elmer: Er . . . yes, sadly yes  
  
Chapter 6 Truth or Dare  
  
"What the hell was that about!?" Kuwabara exclaimed as Ixi changed into her human form. Ixi rolled her eyes and made a beeline for the house. "HEY ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Inyurro began to laugh. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY KIDDY?" Kuwabara cried. "Nothing, just remembered who Jynx was." "And who is she?" Yusuke asked while glancing in the direction of the previous chaos. "Just an old friend of Ixi's." Yusuke sighed and followed everyone back into the house. Just as the door was closed it began to pour outside. Everyone made their way back to the living room and took his or her individual seats at various places. Silence overtook the room therefore when two sets of footsteps came down the hall everyone turned to see who it was.  
  
Kira glanced around at the silent room and quickly let go of something she had behind her back. Kurama was the next to come in the room, a bandaged side visible under his torn shirt. "Kurama! You're okay!" Yusuke exclaimed as he rushed over to his red-haired friend. "Yes Yusuke, I'm fine." Kurama said a little preoccupied by something. Hiei glanced over at Kurama with a questioning glance, but was quickly ignored by the green-eyed boy. "So now what do?" Kuwabara asked looking around the quiet room. "Oooo, oooo I know!" Inyurro cried as he raised his hand as if to answer a question. "What?" Yusuke asked as he watched the hyper boy. "I betcha Kira wants to play strip poker with Kurama!" WHACK! Kira's fist clobbered the side of Inyurro's head. "HEY! Whatcha do that for? Auntie Mika says it's really fun when she plays with-WHAM! This time Mika's fist slugged Inyurro's head. "HEY!" Inyurro cried rubbing his head. "Oooo, I've got an idea." Botan cried. "What?" Keiko asked. "Truth or Dare!"  
  
After some debating of the topic, they finally decided to play. After some coaxing and more annoying, Hiei got dragged into the circle the group had made in the center of the room. "Alright Botan, your idea, you get to ask first." Ixi announced as she pushed Hiei to lay down. Hiei glared at her as Botan's gaze circled around the room. "Alrighty then, Ixi truth or dare?" Ixi smiled wickedly. "Dare." Botan's smile matched Ixi's in evilness. "I dare you to kiss Hiei . . . on the lips!" (Pst! Hiei went a little something like this O.O at this) "NO WAY!" Hiei cried as he attempted to dart out of the room. "Yes way." Kuwabara and Yusuke said as they grabbed his by the shoulders so he couldn't get away. "Both of you shall regret the day you were born." Hiei whispered fiercely as Ixi advanced. When their lips met, it was like fire blazing through the room, but to the thankfulness of Hiei it only lasted a few seconds. Everyone went back to his or her seats and Ixi scanned everyone's faces to pick the next person.  
  
"Kira, truth or dare?" Ixi asked, cunning smile on her lips. Kira though about it for a second. "I know your dares too well so, Truth." Ixi smiled and threw her a key chain looking item, which everyone else gave a curious glance. "This is a truth amulet, it can tell if you're really being truthful or not." Ixi said to clarify. Kira clutched the amulet in her hand so the lavish designs showed. "Ready or not, here it is. Kira, do you love Kurama?" Kira froze at the question before glaring. "No." The designs lit up red. "Oooo Kira, you lie girl, you know what you gotta do know!" Ixi's grin turned pure evil, until the confused faces made her stop and explain. "If you lie you have to drink this really gross concoction unless you confess. It's one of our rules." "Okay, okay!" Kira screamed as Ixi got up to go to the kitchen. "So you do?" "Er, . . . it's a yes and no situation." "You're just stallin!" Ixi cried as she jumped up for the kitchen, but Kurama got in her way. "It doesn't matter, pick again." Ixi backed slowly back to her spot. "Aww man! Okay then, Kuwabara, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Kuwabara said bravely. "Okay, you asked for it. Kuwabara, I dare you to go for 24 hours in only your boxers." (Kuwabara = o.o) "Let me tell you, concoction applies to all aspects of the game." Kira replied while glaring at Kuwabara. "Fine, fine I'll do it."  
  
Kuwabara left to change and Kira went into the kitchen. She appeared with a timer in her hands and once Kuwabara came back she set it for 24 hours. Kuwabara sat back in the circle shivering in his white with kitty- cats boxers. "Okay Ixi, you're goin pay for that!" Kuwabara cried. Ixi smiled at his challenge. "Ixi, truth or dare?" "Dare of course." Kuwabara smiled. "I dare you to stay tied to Hiei's wrist for 24 hours." Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "Why am I being dragging into this?" Everyone ignored him. Kira went to get so fireproof and un-cut-able ropes. (Enchanted) Another timer was found and the wrists securiedly tied. Hiei glared at it and yanked his arm towards him; Ixi yanked it back towards her. (They did this for a while until Ixi pulled her (and Hiei's) hand under her and proceeded to lay on it. Sticking out her tongue she went back to listening to the game. Several people had gone by now, Botan had to sing a song while acting like a monkey, Kurama ignored Inyurro's question while watching Kira pound her brother's face in the floor (it was an extremely er, . . . rude question), and Yusuke had to do a dance in his underwear.  
  
"Okay, this has officially gotten out of hand." Kurama said as Inyurro was sent flying across the room because of something he said about Mika and some photos of her. "Give him a right, and a left then another right! Go Mika!" Ixi cried as Mika continued to hit Inyurro with the sheath of her katana. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there Kurama." Keiko said as she leaned her head over to one side so as not to get hit by a flying katana sheath. As if looking for its sheath, the katana soon followed, almost nailing Yukina in the head. The katana levitated barely an inch from her nose as Hiei unnoticed used his Jagan to move it telekinetically. Ixi glanced over at him as the katana clattered to the floor at Yukina's knees. Hiei glared at her from the side of his eye before ignoring her. Right, right you don't like to be looked at, jeez, how much more of a stiff can one person be? Ixi asked herself.  
  
"Hey guys, can we turn the heat up guys?" Kuwabara asked while rubbing his shoulders and shivering. A sudden, evil, plan came to Ixi and she whispered it in Hiei's ear. An evil smile came across both of their faces and they gawked over at Kuwabara, who was, of course, still being ignored. So as not to look suspicious, Ixi watched Inyurro get planted into the floor some more. But before Ixi's plan could go into action there was a knock on the door. Ixi's ears perked up when she heard the sound, and dragging Hiei, Ixi ran to the door yelling. "I'LL GET IT!" Ixi opened the door and cerulean eyes met with her light blue ones. In an instant fire and electricity clashed as Ixi dodged backwards, all the time dragging Hiei around.  
  
Ixi smiled as another attack zipped along the hallway and led to the living room. After being pulled and dragged through several dodges by Ixi, Hiei had learned there was rhythm to the apparent chaos that was Ixi's fighting style. After bright, fiery sparks clashed like fireworks for the third time, Ixi and the cerulean-eyed guest had made their way into the living room. After dodging a fire attack, the cerulean eyes fell on Kuwabara and the girl who owned them froze in mid stride. "IXI! I CANT BELIEVE YOU PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE WITHOUT ME!" The neko girl cried, as she appeared to stop fighting. "Well sorry Jynx, but I didn't know we were goin to play till we started." Jynx's face was put into a mock pout. "Aww man, I love truth or dare." Ixi bowed her head in mock sadness too. "I know, it's so much more fun when you play." "Uh, what's going on?" Yusuke asked as he looked from Jynx to Ixi and Hiei.  
  
"Did you really think Ixi and Jynx were enemies?" Inyurro said as he hobbled over to the raven-haired boy. "Uh yeah, where've you been? I thought you saw that display earlier!" Inyurro sweatdropped. "Uh Yusuke, they were just messin around then, Ixi can do WAY more damage than that." Yusuke looked around at the blank faces. "Okay?" The new neko girl cocked her head to one side as a purr emitted from her throat. "Wow Ixi, I can't believe you didn't do this sooner, it's a great idea. So you want me to do it then?" "Of course, if you won't mind having to do that." "Mind, heck I love doing stuff like that to people, it's fun beyond words!" "Okay then, whenever you're ready." Jynx glanced over to Kuwabara. This is going to be fun. A seductive look in her eye, Jynx wandered over to Kuwabara. "You must be the leader I've heard so much about." She whispered in his ear. "Big, strong . . . smart. I bet you get all the ladies." Wow, Jynx is really good at this seductress stuff. "What do you mean?" Whoa, Hiei, you're telepathic?" "Yes. Now explain to me what Jynx is doing." "Remember that plan that we had, well this puts a whole evil spin on it." Hiei smirked and watched Jynx work.  
  
"Close your eyes Kuwa-chan, I have a surprise." Kuwabara got a really stupid look on his face before he closed his eyes dreamily. Once the eyes were closed, it took all Jynx had not to laugh at what she was about to do. YOINK! Down came the boxers and out went Jynx, running out the door like her life depended on it. Kuwabara turned beet red as he quickly went to pull the boxers back up, but a crash from where Jynx went made him turn around. There stood a cloaked figure, staring blankly into the scene before him. "I really can't leave Mika alone with these people." Came a male voice from under the hood. Kuwabara's boxers were put right again as he turned a darker shade of red. "Skye-chan!" Mika cried as she leapt over to him and proceeded to hug him around the neck.  
  
Everybody stared at Mika for a second until Jynx came back into the room looking like this . "HEY WHATDA DO THAT FOR!?" Kuwabara yelled as Jynx fell over dizzy. "I pity these people for having to see that." Ixi said as she watched Jynx do a dizzy dance. "See what?" Hiei said telepathically and Ixi bust out laughing to the point where she was rolling on the floor, dragging Hiei with her. "IXI!" Hiei cried as his wrist got smushed when Ixi rolled over. Jynx smiled like the devil she was and jumped the length of the room so she stood next to a now crying from laughter Ixi. "You gonna be okay kitsune?" Jynx asked while poking Ixi's shoulder. Ixi stopped for a second and nodded. "Okey-doke then." Jynx jumped and landed like a cat on the back of the sofa. (FYI: All the boys are still laughing, and all the girls have a major blush, 'cept for Ixi, Hiei, Kuwabara and Jynx) "So can we play strip poker now?" WHAM! Inyurro once again found his face planted in the ground for saying something stupid. "Hey I know what we can do!" Ixi cried.  
  
Ixi: I'm evil, I'm cutting you off there, so it's "To be continued . . ." Haha  
  
Hiei: When is Kurama going to be normal again?  
  
Ixi: (Checks watch) Uh, a few more hours I suppose  
  
Lark: Ugh, I told you that muse would be more trouble than it is worth!  
  
Ixi: Who listens to you?  
  
Lark: Hn.  
  
Hiei: Hey that's my line!  
  
Lark: Whatever, Elmer do review responses  
  
Elmer: (Sighs and rolls eyes) Yes ma'am  
  
To Gome: I'm getting to the fluff for god sake girl, CALM DOWN!  
  
To Pikabloo12: Thx, I'm glad Mika is right : ) I'm writin as fast as possible so don't worry. 


	7. 24, The longest number

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Ixi: Hiya (Elbows Hiei)  
  
Hiei: Hn, baka onna  
  
Ixi: Oh Ai!  
  
Hiei (looks around nervously) Fine Hi, happy?  
  
Ixi: Yep  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Lark: (sigh)  
  
Elmer: Yep  
  
Ixi: Hey Kira! Get your lovesick puppy to do disclaimers!  
  
Kira: (glare) Kurama-chan, please make her shut up and do the disclaimers  
  
Kurama: Okay, Ixi owns nothing but her characters, Mika is Pikabloo12's and Skye is Black Pawn's  
  
Ixi: Thank you, you may resume  
  
Chapter 7 24, The Longest Number  
  
"I have an idea!" Ixi announced. "What?" Yusuke questioned. "When 24 hours are up, we could go clubbing, I heard they just opened a new club in downtown." "Youkai club?" Mika asked as she dragged Skye over to where everyone had taken a seat. Ixi shook her head. "Nope, nigen, but they're just as bad, if not worse than youkai clubs." Mika looked skeptical but she was too busy cuddling Skye. "Mika, get a room." Ixi said as she dragged Hiei over to the couch and took a seat. Hiei rolled his eyes and dragged his heels the entire time Ixi was dragging him. "So what do we do until then?" Keiko asked as she looked up from a twitching Yusuke. (She has a monster right hook and Yusuke was being an idiot, as usual) "Something inside please." Kuwabara put in as he glared at Jynx, who simply smiled and stuck out her tongue. Kurama groaned as he moved in the wrong way and Kira involuntarily glanced at him worriedly. "Just like a boy." She muttered up her breath as she grabbed Kurama by his shoulder and then pushed him to the stairs. "You're going back to bed to rest up." Kira scolded as she pushed him up the flights of stairs. "Yes ma'am." Kurama said timidly as he allowed himself to be pushed up the stairs.  
  
Hiei watched Kira and Kurama go up the stairs before returning to his thoughts, which unfortunately were interrupted by Ixi. She was poking his shoulder and staring at him. "What?" He snapped while glaring at Ixi. Ixi jumped back surprised. "Never mind then if you're going to be like that." Ixi muttered back to him. Hiei rolled his eyes to show he couldn't care less and Ixi stuck out her tongue. Then Ixi's ears pricked up. A beautiful howl sent an electric surge thought the air and made the ones in the room's heart skip a beat. "What was that?" Yusuke asked. Ixi's wildly looked around and caught a glimpse of Inyurro streaking towards the door. "Yep, thought so." She muttered as she got up to follow Inyurro. "Kira we gots royalty here!" Ixi yelled up to her sister and footsteps rapidly came down the stairs. "Royalty?" Hiei, Yusuke, Botan and Yukina all asked as they followed the three kitsune siblings outside.  
  
Once everyone but Kuwabara was outside they new something was up. A swirl of cherry blossom petals were twisting around each person, making them rise a few inches from the ground before setting them gently back to earth. Each gaze soon found its way to the cause of the commotion. A beautiful maiden dressed in a white handkerchief top, long, silvery, fluttery skirt and simple white sandals. Her knee long silver-blue hair blew wildly in the wind she must have created and her silver blue eyes soaked up everything around her and sparkled it back. Ixi pulled her hand from Hiei and bowed. "Konichiwa Celeste-dono, whatever brings you here?" Hiei gawked at Ixi's manners and Ixi's force made him bow. Taking cue, everyone else bowed politely, well other than Mika and Skye. "Hey Celeste- san." Mika said while waving bye. The shimmering maiden waved goodbye with a smile.  
  
Ixi stood up from the bow and smiled. "Remember Mika-san, 24 hours!" Mika showed she understood with a wave of her hand and her and Skye vanished into the distance. "So?" Ixi questioned again as she playfully dragged Celeste towards the house. "You are WAY too busy for social calls girl." Celeste smiled and jogged to keep up with Ixi. "For once I do have time." Ixi gave Celeste a skeptical look but smiled. Led by Ixi and Celeste everyone who went outside was soon back into the living room.  
  
Kuwabara's face turned beet red when Celeste walked through the door and he attempted to hide under a nearby blanket. Celeste giggled and took a seat next to Hiei, who was unsuccessfully trying to not look at her. "Okay Celeste, fess up, how do you have time for a social visit." Celeste smiled at Kira's question. "I've been getting much help from Hirosuke-kun, and I decided to test whether or not I could take a break and leave him in charge." "Our Dad is working for you?" Kira and Inyurro exclaimed, but Ixi glanced down to the floor. Hiei glanced over at Ixi, but she avoided his questioning gaze. "I'll be right back." Ixi muttered as she got up and left in the direction of her room. Not wanting to be dragged the entire way Hiei sped up to walk next to her. Everyone gazed as the two left but decided not to say anything. "Ixi . . ." Kira whispered once her sister's shadow was gone. "I shouldn't have brought that up should I?" Celeste said. Kira faked a smile. "No, its okay Celeste-dono she'll be fine . . ." I hope . . .  
  
Once Ixi was in her room she quietly shut the door. "Why do you act like you don't belong in that family?" Hiei asked, but Ixi ignored him and went over to her dresser. "Why?" Hiei asked again. "Samayio (shut up), you're being a pest." Ixi hissed as she yanked his arm as she went over to her closet. "And you're one to talk?" Hiei snapped back. Ixi glared at him, her eyes turning an icy blue. Hiei glared back at her with his crimson eyes, and you could literally see the sparks fly. Ixi slammed the door to the closet in Hiei's face as she went in, but he caught it in time so he didn't get hurt. Pulling him the entire way Ixi dragged Hiei deep into the closet, which, as they went deeper, looked less and less like a closet. Hiei found himself surrounded by almost every weapon in existence, all sharp and combat ready. Daggers, ornate and plain, seasoned and brand new swords, katanas, scythes, concealed weapons, sais, grappling hooks, two sakabatos (reversed blade swords), and various other weapons, some enchanted items and potions. "Nice." Hiei whispered as he gazed around the room trying to identify each weapon. On the middle of one of the shelves was a large diamond like object that was sparkling like fire. "What's that?" Hiei asked while watching Ixi carefully take it down. "None of your business." Ixi half snapped as she walked towards the exit.  
  
Ixi made her way back down the stairs to the room and walked over towards Celeste. "Here, this is what I was telling you of earlier. Check out what it does, how it does it, and why." Ixi put the stone in Celeste's hands and turned to walk back out of the room. Celeste turned the stone over a couple of times in her hands while watching Ixi leave the room. As Ixi and Hiei went up the stairs Kurama was making his way down. "Kira's gunna yell at you Kurama." Ixi muttered as she jumped the last two steps. "Oh yeah, why?" Kurama asked as he stopped on the way down. "Because, we have a goddess here and you're all beat-up and bloody." "Celeste is a goddess?" Hiei asked while being dragged up the stairs. "Heavenly entities and what goes on in the skies are her job." Hiei gave Ixi a shocked look and tripped over the last step.  
  
Ixi sighed and helped him up. "You know, you never answered my question." Hiei smirked as Ixi frowned. "I, as partial owner of this house, reserve the right to ignore any and all questions I feel unfit to be answered at the point and time in question." Hiei was still smirking despite Ixi's response. "Oh, enlighten me to what you find so humorous." Ixi said through a hiss. "You." Hiei replied simply. Ixi stepped back in surprise. "E-excuse me?" She stuttered as she tried to pull away in vain. "You, you're so . . . different. You're like no one I've ever met Ixi. You're a happy, annoying and hyper ball of energy one minute and the next you're snapping and making threats to the closest enemy. You're not what I first thought you were, that's for sure." Ixi blushed a deep pink as she tried to back away again. "I-wha?-how-dare . . ." Ixi tried to come back from that, but found nothing to say. Hiei smirked and watched Ixi try and come back. "You're crazy." Ixi muttered and Hie smirked more. "So why do you act like you don't belong?" Ixi glared at Hiei's persistence. "Because I don't." She hissed as she pulled her way to her room.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you don't'?" Hiei asked as he followed her. "Drop it Hiei." Ixi muttered as she went to her bed and lay down on it. Hiei took a seat on the edge so his arm wasn't pulled from its socket and watched Ixi forcibly close her eyes to make it look as though she were asleep. "Are you sure you're a fox? You act more like a mule." Hiei whispered into her ear to tick her off. "Hiei, those ropes can't burn, but I assure you, your skin can, fire youkai or not." "I'm shaking over here." Ixi suppressed the urge to kill him right there with her bare hands by plotting out all the ways she could get at him when everybody went to the club together.  
  
Down on the First Floor  
  
"Kurama you're suppose to be upstairs resting!" Kira cried as Kurama strolled through the doorway. "I'm fine, you worry way too much Kira." Kurama said. Kira gave him a disbelieving glare, but scooted over so he had a place to sit. "You're injured?" Celeste asked as she worriedly glanced over to the redhead. "I'm fine, it's nothing." Kurama said, not really wanting a fuss made over him. "Yeah you only got clawed on the side by a demi-cerberus." Kira muttered as she stared over at Celeste. "A demi- cerberus?" Celeste asked. "Not that fool Hato?" She continued and Kira nodded. "Baka mutt if you ask me." Kira mumbled as she glared at Kurama. "Will you stop glaring at me, it's not my fault that I never told you. Do you know how hard I've been looking for you Kira?" Kurama said in his own defense. "Uh-huh, sure." Kira muttered as she turned back to Celeste. "So what do you know about this Hato person Celeste?" Inyurro asked with little hearts in his eyes. (Total crush on Celeste -- hopeless) "Hato was the lord of several of the northern mountains and their wolf tribes. I was told he had a crush on you Kira, and when he heard about you and Yoko he became enraged and all that. He sent one of his several clans to attack you that night . . ." Celeste trailed off not wanting to bring it up again. "So it was him that did it." Kira hissed. "Sadly yes." Everybody jumped at the sound of shouting coming from the upstairs. "What are they up to now?" Yusuke muttered as everyone made his or her way to the stairs.  
  
Ixi: Phew, all done! I hate doing in-between chappies, I run out of ideas -- but anyway, in the next chappie I'm going to have these ppl go to a club and if anyone has a song that would likely be heard in a club and they want some of the lyrics in the chappie, leave the song name and artist in a review and I'll see what I can do. Somebody do review responses.  
  
Lark: Okay review responses below ppl.  
  
To Phoenix-of-Fire: Yeah, I kinda forgot to warn the ppl I would bash Kuwabara in this fic (looks innocent), but I'm glad you like my story.  
  
To Inuyasha's-Sweetheart: You are NOT calmed down, but anyway I keep tellin ya I love cliffies its fun to do to ppl. You also should know the spell doesn't last forever so . . .

FYI: I'm gunna be gone again, expect this the entire summer


	8. The Beginnings of Love

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung  
  
Ixi: Hiya!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: --  
  
Kurama: Oh my head, what happened?  
  
Ixi: Uh . . .  
  
Ai: CHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: (sigh) I need a better agent  
  
Choco: (bounces up and down) Ixi-don't-own-Yu-Yu-Hakusho! WEEHEEE!!  
  
Hiei: Are you sure that's normal?  
  
Lark: -- For Choco it is  
  
Chapter 8 The Beginnings of Love  
  
Sighing, everyone but Kuwabara sprinted up the stairs (where do you think he go off to?). When they reached the top of the stairs they almost fell down them in laughter. Ixi was red in the face, Kuwabara was twitching on the ground a perfectly shaped handprint across his cheek and Hiei was simply standing as far from Ixi as possible. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU BAKA HENTAI!" Ixi screamed. "Mnnbbmm" Kuwabara mumbled. Ixi glared at him trying to not burn the house down in her rage. "Kuwabara, you didn't!" Yusuke exclaimed figuring out what happened. "I think he did." Botan said with a sweatdrop. "KUWABARA!" Everybody yelled at once. Kira glanced over at Ixi, the streaked tattoo on Ixi's arm, just below the shoulder, had been glowing white, but now it seemed to be turning its normal black. "Ixi." Kira said with a warning gaze. Ixi glared back. "Shut up Kira, you say one word . . ." Ixi let her threat go unfinished.  
  
"Well everybody, I suppose I should leave now. I'll check the stone out for you Ixi." Celeste said with a wave goodbye as she descended down the stairs. "BYE CELESTE!" Ixi called back to her with a wave. Inyurro got a sad look. "Bye, bye Celeste-chan." He muttered with a wave too. Kira glanced over at Ixi again and saw she was back to normal. Everybody plodded down the stairs and sat around deciding what to do until 24 hours were up. "C'mon, why can't we play strip poker?" Inyurro whined as he skillfully dodged the various items Kira threw in his direction. "Uh, we could play a normal card game." Botan offered. "Sorry guys, I gotta go." Keiko said as she got up and left for the door. "BYE!" Ixi cried as she waved. "Can you get any louder?" Hiei snapped as he glared over at Ixi. Ixi took in a deep breath. "NO Ixi!" Kira and Inyurro cried at the same time. Ixi exhaled and sighed. "But-but . . ." "No buts!" The two siblings cried. "Aww man!" Ixi said in a whining voice before her and Hiei vanished in a puff of smoke. "Hey, where'd they go?" Kuwabara asked, finally conscious. "Somewhere." Inyurro taunted as he too vanished.  
  
With Ixi and Hiei  
  
"Hey!" Hiei yelled as the two landed on a huge stone in the middle of a field. Ixi ignored him, her fox ears forward and alert. "Shhhh." She said, putting a finger to her mouth, motioning him to be quiet. A rustling in the long grass made Hiei obey. Then, when the rustling stopped, Ixi smiled. "Gotcha!" She cried as she jumped from the rock into the sea of grass. Hiei was dragged with her and had to shield his face as Ixi sprinted through the grass. "Ixi, what's going on?" Hiei asked as he jumped over a small rock that was in his path. "Shhhh, you'll see." She quickly replied, as she too had to jump over a rock. "Ah ha! Gotcha!" She cried as she made a spectacular dive to grab something that was darting in front of them.  
  
Covered in dust and dirt, Ixi sat up, holding something by its tail. And that something was not very happy. It appeared to be a normal black rabbit that was kicking and flailing in Ixi's grasp. (Houdini get out of he story!!!) "Wait, your not . . ." Ixi stopped as she let the rabbit drop to the ground and scurry away. "Then where is AHHHHHHHH!" Ixi screamed in a high pitched voice as she was clobbered by Inyurro. "Who's go who?" He asked tauntingly. "I got you." Ixi said as she grabbed his wrist. Inyurro stuck out his tongue as he teleported away. "I knew he would try to follow me, he always does!" Ixi muttered under her breath. "One question, where are we going?" Hiei asked as he followed the kitsune tied to his wrist. "To my secret stash." Ixi whispered after glanced to each side. Then Ixi transformed into her fox form; the rope that bound them was now settled around her neck like a collar. "Get on." She muttered as she knelt down to let Hiei get one her back.  
  
After a few miles at a gallop-like stride, the two reached a smooth stone section of a cliff. Ixi put her fox nose to a small marking and whispered something in a strange language. Within seconds there was a door in the stone that the two went through. Lights popped on, revealing everything and anything Ixi had become interested in stealing, from novelty stuff that she got for nigen dares, or powerful items that had taken Ixi a while to get. "Welcome to my stash of all things stolen." With that Ixi turned back to her human form. "It's where I come to get away from everything." Hiei put down the gilded plate he was examining. "You mean like your family?" Why do I care about what she does? And why does she keep popping into my head? Hiei asked himself as he gazed at Ixi. "Yeah, I guess." "So why do you act like you don't belong?" Ixi sat down and began to play with her foxtail. "Because I don't . . ." "Why not, you're family aren't you?" Ixi nodded while she picked up a necklace. "I never knew my mother, and I barely know my father, and except for a few years I had no idea I even had a brother and sister." "Why? What happened?" Hiei asked as he took a seat next to Ixi. "You're gunna laugh." "Try me." "Okay, okay . . . when I was five or six I was alone in this field and I followed a flutterby. I never saw them again. I guess they looked all over for me, but they never could find me again, and I've been on my own ever since." Ixi sighed, waiting for Hiei to break into laughter.  
  
So when he didn't she curiously glanced over at him. "Well that explains your obsession with killing all butterflies." He said while lying back on the pile of silks and furs. Ixi smiled and lay back too. "Hiei, you know what?" Ixi said as she closed her eyes. "What?" He asked with a smirk. "You're weirder than me." Hiei had to force the laughter back. "Are you sure about that? I could have sworn you're the one with an obsession to kill all the butterflies." "Hey, don't make fun of my hobbies, I bet you want to rule the world or something." Now Hiei could stop it anymore, he let out a few laughs. "Whoa!" Ixi said sitting up to glance at Hiei. "What?" He asked as he opened his eyes. "I didn't think you could laugh!" Hiei smiled as he shook his head. "Laugh? Me? Ha! It was but a figment of your imagination." Ixi smiled as she settled back onto the pile of cloth. "Seriously, you're weirder than me Hiei." Ixi said while pulling a fur from the pile and covering herself with it.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ranch, oops wrong movie; er story, I mean back at the house   
  
"Inyurro, don't whine to me about what Ixi does to you when it's your own fault." Kira said as she settled on the couch next to Kurama. Kurama smirked, as Kira was smushed between him and Inyurro that had forced her over on the couch. "Twerp! Move over!" Kira said as Inyurro scooted over again, practically forcing Kira into Kurama's lap. Before Kira could start attacking her brother, Kurama grabbed her by the waist, holding her on his lap while she flailed her arms to get at her brother. "Kira, if you let him know it annoys you, he'll only do it more." Kurama whispered in Kira's ear and she stopped struggling. "Fine, but you're gunna pay for this Inyurro!!" Kira cried as Inyurro darted out the room and up the stairs. (One time he actually forgot his camera) "So have we decided what we're gunna do for the rest of the twenty-four hours yet?" Kuwabara asked as him and Botan played tug-of-war with a blanket. Kira shrunk back so she was pressed against Kurama as Kuwabara went flying inches in front of them. "Kuwabaka!" She muttered as she once again tried to get out of Kurama's grasp so she could go mangle her brother, who by the way, had been snapping pictures the entire time.  
  
With Ixi and Hiei   
  
Hiei opened his eyes and glanced at Ixi. The tugging she usually did to his tied wrist had stopped. Hiei's crimson eyes took awhile to get use to the darkness that had suddenly come over the room. It must react to her presence or something . . . Ixi had fallen asleep, kept warm by the fur she had pulled out from the pile. "Wow, she doesn't look half as dangerous when she is asleep." Hiei whispered, wanting to keep it the way it was. "Hello." Hiei jumped at the sound of the sudden voice. A small tiger-like cat prowled into view. (If you've been on Neopets it resembles a Kougra) "Who are you?" Hiei asked, distrusting of the strange cat. "I am Kakudo, welcome." With that Kakudo did a slight bow. (Kakudo is Japanese for angel) "What are you doing in here Kakudo?" Hiei asked, still untrusting. "Oh I watch over this place for Ixi." The tiger smiled, revealing a shining set of sharp fangs.  
  
"Ixi must have played Truth or Dare recently." Kakudo said as she saw the rope on their wrists. "Yeah, but the idiot got it worse." Hiei said with a smile remembering how Jynx had tricked Kuwabara. "Ah yes, when Ixi plays there is no prisoners." Kakudo smiled as she jumped to the top of a treasure pile. Playing with a crown until it had fit nicely on her head, Kakudo pranced around the top till a misstep set her sliding down.  
  
Ixi: And I am stopping there cause I feel like it!  
  
Kurama: Seriously, what happened, why do I have this kitsune girl fawning over me?  
  
Hiei: You don't want to know Kurama  
  
Elmer: (watches bickering while munching on some popcorn) Yeah, I don't think we're responding to reviews so this is goodbye till next time were dragged into a chapter.  
  
Lark: (pulls out paper that Ixi gave her) Club with be next chappie, sorry for the inconvenience to the readers.  
  
Choco: WEEHEEE!!!!!!! (Goes bouncing around the room)  
  
Lark: WHERE IS MY AGENT!?! -- 


	9. Strange Happenings

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their Brother Yung  
  
Ixi: Hey I'M BACK!!  
  
Hiei: Great  
  
Ixi: Oh shush you!  
  
Hiei: Make me  
  
Kurama: Will no one tell me what's going on!?!  
  
Ixi: (glares at Hiei then grins evilly)  
  
Hiei: Uh-oh  
  
Ixi: (continues to grin evilly)  
  
Lark: Ixi doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I pity Hiei  
  
Hiei: (thinks: Uh-no)  
  
Chapter 9 Strange Happenings  
  
Hiei slowly opened his eyes. When did I fall asleep? He thought to himself as he attempted to stand up, I say attempted because he soon found a sleeping Ixi using him for a pillow. What the? How dare that baka onna use me for a pillow . . . wait . . . why isn't my body listening to my brain . . . I should have shoved her off me by now! Grrr, onna if I find out you did something to me you'll regret it! Hiei was stopped before he could yell at Ixi more inside his head, Ixi's peaceful sleeping face was twisted in fear and she was mumbling something in her sleep. "No . . . no! I won't let you control me! You won't hurt them . . ." Suddenly Hiei had control of his body again, but it still wasn't ready listen to his brain. His free hand gently rested on Ixi's shoulder in a comforting way, with no intend of shoving her off him.  
  
With the gentle pressure on her shoulder Ixi snapped awake, breathing hard in a cold sweat as she was brought to consciousness. Within seconds she realized she was laying on Hiei, so she quickly pulled back. She turned so her back was facing Hiei, but he saw her going pink. The next thing Hiei realized was that him and Ixi were no longer bound at the wrist. Well that is one less problem that I have to deal with, but still . . . what was up with Ixi . . . was she having a nightmare? "Ixi," I can't believe I'm saying this. "Are you okay?" Ixi tensed up slightly. "I'm fine." Ixi muttered flatly, clearly dropping the subject before it had a chance to be opened up. Hiei frowned, slightly with concern and slightly with anger. "Kakudo, Kakudo!?!" Ixi called out to the little tiger Hiei had seen early, but the little cat didn't answer. Ixi frowned slightly, but didn't call out again.  
  
She is one strange onna . . . Hiei muttered in his head, curiously gazing at Ixi's fox ears, they had started twitching. Taking an impulsed step forward, Hiei reached out and touched the tip of on of them. "Hey!" Ixi said playfully as she spun around at the caress of Hiei's hand. Hiei step back in shock, he couldn't believe he had just done that! "S- sorry." Hiei muttered as he turned so Ixi couldn't see his slight flush of embarrassment. I apologized!?! To her!?! Now I know something must be wrong with me! Hiei jumped slightly as he felt Ixi wrap her arms around his shoulders. She had a big smile on her face and she was trying not to laugh, which only made the shade of red on Hiei's cheeks go brighter. Ixi's bright blue eyes were sparkling with vixen mischief. "So . . . Hiei why the sudden interest?" Hiei froze, a bright red overtaking the previous flush. "Ya know, you don't seem like the type that would be blushing like you are." Ixi taunted. This made Hiei flush with anger. "And you don't seem like the type to have a nightmare like a scared child." Ixi laid back her ears in anger and took a few steps back.  
  
"You don't even know me, so don't DARE judge me!" Hiei took a step back, shocked by Ixi's reaction, he was instantly regretting saying what he said, and it puzzled him that he cared at all. Then next thing to surprise him was Ixi's eyes; their normal blue was starting to turn red. Ixi froze, put her hand over her mouth clearly horrified by something. "Please, please don't tell Kira Hiei, please!" Hiei raised an eyebrow to this. "Tell her what? What are you hiding Ixi?" Concern was eating away at him, something about Ixi's actions just then and even before when she fought. "What don't you want me to tell Kira?" He asked again, taking a step towards Ixi. Ixi backed away in fear. "Ixi, what's wrong . . . you can tell me." Ixi stepped back, shaking her head. Without warning she transformed into her fox form and vanished into the shadows. Hiei watched her with a confused expression as she disappeared till all he was able to see was the reflection of light in her eyes. Something is wrong here . . . what is going on with Ixi . . . she is completely freaked out.   
  
"Ixi, I promise not to tell Kira if you tell me what's going on." Hiei said as he watched the shadows move with Ixi's vixen form. With a dull flash of blue light Ixi changed to her human form, but remained within the darkness. "Do you swear?" Ixi whispered awaiting Hiei's answer. Hiei thought for a second. "I swear." Ixi moved so she was behind a treasure pile, and so Hiei couldn't see her. "Have you ever heard of the Angelic Fox of Surai Sky?" Hiei thought for a second. "I think I might have heard the name." He replied waiting for her to continue. "He is supposedly the strongest of the Angelic Fox bloodline . . . and he is my dad. My mother was Rya, Shadow Ninetail of the Black Forest. Think about it . . . two kitsunes that powerful having kids." Hiei was speechless, he had heard rumors of both kitsunes power levels, and this girl was directly descended from both of them!?! "There is a power source, deep inside of me . . . pulsing quietly . . . waiting to take over if my life is ever endanger . . . Kira and Inyurro too . . . but for them it's different . . ." Ixi trailed off not wanting to say more.  
  
Hiei went over everything Ixi had told him a few times, something was still bugging him about who she said her parents were. Surai Sky was a place of mostly elite light type demons, mix that with a Shadow Ninetail and you had a demon with major inner conflicts. No wonder Ixi's mood can change on a dime . . . it was like mixing oil and water. And here we go again with the body not listening to the brain . . . Hiei stepped towards the last place he had seen Ixi, but was jumped before he got close. Ixi was smiling mischievously as she watched Hiei's shocked expression. He was pinned to the ground by her and there was no way she was gunna let him up. She looked him straight in the eye, as if searching for something. "Hmm, not there." She muttered, cocking her head to the side. "What are you talking about baka onna!?!" Hiei exclaimed as he tried to squirm his way from under Ixi. Ixi leaned in close to his face, staring deep into his eyes. Hiei stopped moving around, wanting to see what was going on, so he was completely caught off guard when Ixi's lips were pressed against his. Within seconds it was done. Ixi leaned back far enough so Hiei could prop himself up on his elbows. "It's there though . . ." Ixi muttered, sitting in a position that made it look like she was in deep thought.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow; right now more confused than angry. "Care to explain what that was all about onna?" Hiei said flatly as Ixi gazed into his eyes again. "Maybe later, more research is required before a definite conclusion can be reached." Hiei rolled his eyes and pushed a laughing Ixi off.  
  
With Kira  
  
Kira stared out the window of her room into the misty morning's dawning light. "C'mon Ixi, where are you? You've never been gone this long before without some kind of reassurance that you were okay." Kira turned sharply to the sound of her door creak open. Kurama stood there, his eyes full of concern. "You've been up all night Kira . . . you really should get to bed and rest." He softly whispered as he took a step into the room. Kira turned her back to him and once again took up her lookout. Kurama sighed and walked so he stood directly behind Kira. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and was surprised to find that Kira had placed her hand over his. "Kurama . . . she's never been gone this long without telling us where she was going . . ." Kurama sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry . . . Hiei is with her . . . they'll be fine . . ." Kurama rested his chin on Kira's head, trying hard not to laugh because one of Kira's fox ears was tickling the side of his face.  
  
Kira softly closed her eyes, she was tired after watching for Ixi to come back all night. She leaned back into Kurama, and before she realized it she was fast asleep. When Kurama realized she had fallen asleep in his arms he smiled and picked her up bridal style to put her in her bed. But when he laid her in the bed he couldn't go far because Kira had a gentle, yet strong hold on his arm. He smiled again and grabbed a chair that was in reach so he could sit down. And as if some spell had been cast in the room, Kurama was asleep as well.  
  
With Mika and Skye  
  
"Well if we're gunna go to a nigen bar, you have to at least dress like one Skye!" Mika complained as she tossed some designer clothes over the door of the dressing room she had shoved Skye into. Once again her reflection caught her attention. Her normal cat tail and ears had been hidden in an illusion created by Inyurro who was sitting cross-legged on a chair near the dressing room, blowing a huge gum bubble. The outfit Mika had chosen to wear to the club was sitting neatly folded in a shopping bag next to him. "Skye you better be trying those on!" The dressing room had been silent for way too long and Mika was getting suspicious. "You do know Skye's been gone for about ten minutes now, right Auntie Mika?" Mika frowned at what Inyurro said. "He is so dead!" She hissed as she went to go find him. Inyurro smiled and shook him head as he reached into his bag of manga, the promised price for doing this for them. "Awe, c'mon Inuyasha, you can take that baka Naraku!"  
  
With Ixi and Hiei  
  
"We should head back, Kira's gunna be worried sick by now." Ixi said as she slid down a pile of gold coins she had climbed so she could reach something at the top. She hid it from Hiei; he was told it would be something worth his time. So when he caught a sheathed katana he was interested. He pulled the blade out a few inches to examine the blade and was shocked by what he saw. "Ixi this sword's a piece of junk, it's all rusted and dull!" Ixi snatched it from his hand. "No, it's not, I'll show ya." Ixi pulled the blade all the way from the sheath and held the blade for Hiei to see. Hiei was shocked to see the blade perfectly fine, sharp and rust-free. "How did-?" He said in shock as the handle was placed in his hand. "It's called the Sword of Ra, the Egyptian God of the Sun. In the right hands it can have unsurpassed power, in the wrong hands . . . well lets say they don't live very long. Try it out." Hiei swept the blade through the air and almost dropped it in surprise, down the length of the blade glowed orange markings that had not been there before. "Well the right hands didn't take too long to find." Ixi mumbled as she looked at the glowing carvings. "It's yours." She muttered as she turned towards the door.  
  
"You're just giving it to me? Just like that?" Hiei asked, not moving from his spot. "Yep, whenever I 'acquire' an item I am unable to use I try to find the person who can . . . its just something I have chosen to do." Hiei smirked and strapped the sheathed sword to the place where he had his old one. "Let's go, Kira is probably called Search and Rescue by now." With that Ixi transformed into an eagle and took flight while Hiei ran below her back to a portal to the Human world.  
  
In less than an hour they had reached Ixi's house. Hiei jumped from the tree to the ground, panting for air. Ixi over acted and fell on the ground; wings open, feet in the air, pretending like she was dead. "What-are-you- complaining-about . . . you're-the-one-who-wanted-to-race!" Hiei said through several breaths as he lay in the grass next to Ixi, who had just transformed to a smaller version of her fox form. Still panting for air, she rolled on her back so her feet in the air and stretched to the full length of her body. (My puppy does this all the time; it's so goofy!) "IXIADA DANNIA MASAMI YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ixi sat up just in time to see Kira storm out of the house, followed by a tired Kurama. Quick as lightning, Ixi was behind Hiei, who had sat up due to all the noise Kira was making. As quiet as Ixi could, she whispered, "not a word." And Hiei nodded.  
  
After a half-hour of arguing between Kira and Ixi, closely refereed by Hiei and Kurama (everyone else left) the storm seemed to have finally quelled, or at lest postponed. Mika had shown up with Skye tied at the wrist by a rope. Mika jerked the rope to pull Skye into the house and everyone settled in the kitchen, after non-stop laughter fit from Ixi. Inyurro popped in a little later, but headed straight to his room. Mika modeled her new outfit, and forced Skye to do the same, and Ixi helped hide a few sai within the design of the pants, which made Mika smile evilly. After forcing Skye through the fashion show from hell, everyone settled in the kitchen and made plans for which clubs and bars to visit. Ixi watched Hiei take up a seat in the dining room windowsill and after officially declaring boredom, she went over to bug him.  
  
She currently was staring at him without looking away, and he was trying his best not to glance over at her. What a strange onna . . . one minute she is losing control, the next she being a flirt, then giving me a sword and now she is back to annoying . . . so why the hell won't she get out of my head!?! And on the subject of that sword . . . I'm sure I've heard of that sword . . . but where was it? Hiei glared at Ixi from the corner of his eye, but she wasn't there, which meant she was planning something. Hiei glanced around the room; the troublesome kitsune was nowhere to be seen. Uh-oh . . . what is that onna planning? Hiei waited a while, but nothing happened. Then something finally happened, Hiei happened to glance up the stairs and saw Ixi at the top, sliding down the banister, but it was what she was wearing that caught Hiei's attention.  
  
Ixi was in a black handkerchief top, black capri shorts, long black gloves that didn't quite match, one had a star shape cut out of it near the hand and the other was longer, but was sagging down slightly. Ixi had on sandals with a band over the toes and one around the ankle with a strip to connect them and her slivery white hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Two thin, black, chain belts hung loosely around her waist and her normal necklace was replaced with one that had several small chains hanging from it. She shocked Hiei as she expertly landed on her feet from the speed of the decent. "Ahem, gentlemen and me! I proudly present Skye version 2.0!" Kurama laughed slightly at Ixi's intro and Hiei just rolled his eyes. Pushed down the steps by Kira, and pulled down by Mika, Skye was pulled into view. The outfit he had been forced in earlier was all put together. He was in a dark red baggy shirt and black baggy pants. A chain choker was around his neck, which (whether for joke or real) had a loop that a leash could be hooked around. His normal pointy ears where gone, and he looked completely human.  
  
Mika was in black pants that had loops up each side, and a glint of a sai could be seen barely through them. She had a white tank top like shirt that had a black and red abdominal belt thingy over the bottom. A long black leather coat fit loosely over her shoulders. Her neko tail and ears were gone, and Kurama practically gave her a 'who are you?' look. Black heeled boots elegantly shone in the light of the room. Just then Jynx burst through the door, all ready in her club outfit. Her neko ears and tail were also gone. She was in a two-toned mini-skirt with a matching tube top. Long boots that had the same two-toned came up to her knees and a lightning pendant adored a chain belt and choker around her neck. A few bangle bracelets jingled around her wrists. She grinned and revealed two large shopping bags. "ATTAAACK!!" She cried and Hiei soon found himself being dragged upstairs by the four girls. Kurama followed them, knowing he too was in for a makeover.  
  
When it was all done Hiei was in a yellow baggy shirt and some baggy dark blue pants. (I have two pics of him dressed like this and he looks really cute ; ) so, yeah . . .) And Kurama was in a loose white button down shirt and blue jeans. "Yusuke said him and Kuwabara were gunna meet us there, so I suggest we get going." Kira and Ixi laid down house rules for Inyurro since he wasn't coming with then led the group to a garage across the street from the house. Kira whistled and from one of the windows of the house next to the garage came the call, "Okay Kira. Be right down!" Lights snapped on in the garage and the main door was pulled open. "All four of them ready for you." Came the cheerful voice of a man in a working suit stained with oil. "Great, thanks Sam!" Kira said as she tore some white cloths off of a large object, which turned out to be four beautifully painted motorcycles. "I expect them in one piece though Kira." Sam said as he tossed her a clip that had a set of keys on it. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of your babies." Sam smiled and walked back into the house with a wave.  
  
Ixi took the keys of one bike and with a little effort, pushed it out of the garage. Her bike had a black wolf with yellow eyes on it. To show up on the black bike, everywhere glare from light would be was finely detailed in a dark blue. Kira pulled the next one out; this one had blue flames along the front. Mika grabbed the one with a Black Panther painted on, much like that of the wolf. Jynx grabbed the last one; an immortalized dragon fiercely glittered in silvery paint against a black background. Skye got on the back of Mika's bike; Kurama caught the helmet Ixi threw to him before he got on Kira's bike. Before Ixi got on her bike she threw everybody a helmet, each was beautifully painted, and each seemed to match the bike.  
  
Hiei got in the driver's space of the last open bike, waiting for Ixi to get on. When she didn't he gave her a curious glance from behind the mirrored glass of his helmet. Ixi was fitting her helmet on, but the chinstrap was giving her a problem. When she finally fixed it, she walked over to the bike and shoved Hiei back so he was sitting behind her. "My bike." She said playfully as she revved the engine several times. Kurama had taken over the bike so Kira could sit in her mini-skirt. Jynx had gone down the dead end street, as far as it went, and when she saw everybody was ready she revved her engine and popped a wheelie all the way down the blacktop road. Mika did the same, Kurama followed the two without trying anything fancy, but when it was time for Ixi to go, she told Hiei two words, "Hold on!" With that she burned rubber as she reared the bike's front end into the air.  
  
Within a short period of time they had arrived at the club. They pushed their way through the crowd of waiting people, and after Mika had a short word with the bouncer, they got in right away. A few 'move it' and elbows in the ribs of drunken dancers later they had reached the bar. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Botan met up with them and everyone went their separate ways. Botan, Jynx, Kira, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all went (or were dragged) onto the dance floor. Mika and Skye went to find an open spot on the bar. Ixi smirked and attempted to drag Hiei out on the floor. She didn't get too far, but she wasn't going to give up.  
  
Ixi: Okay, mesa done.  
  
Hiei: You're making me OOC  
  
Ixi: Nuh-uh!  
  
Hiei: (rolls eyes)  
  
Kurama: Uh, hello?  
  
Kira: ;-; Ixi you didn't tell me it wasn't permanent  
  
Ixi: Uh . . .  
  
Choco: WEE-HEEEE Review responses below!

Ixi: Nope, not doing it this chappie, too tired from writing.

Hiei: Pathetic


	10. In the Club

The Kitsune Sisters Yin and Yang and their brother Yung

Ixi: HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Hn

Ixi: -grabs Hiei by the ear- Say HI

Lark: We interrupt this pointless squabble to bring you this not-so-important-but-we're-still-gunna-tell-you message

Elmer: Due to a promise made in another story Kira and Kurama will be gone until further notice, thank you

Lark: We now return you to your normally scheduled argument

Ixi: AND WHILE WE'RE POINTING THE BLAMING FINGER WHERE IS THE FLAME-THROWER!?!

Hiei: Uh . . . flame-thrower?

Ixi: -blushes- whoops, wrong argument

Hiei: V-VU (major sweatdrop)

Chapter 10 In the Club

Ixi strained with all her might, but was unable to move Hiei. "Jeez, when did you super glue yourself to the bench Hiei? C'mon I wanna see you dance!" Ixi exclaimed as she gave it one final tug. "Hn, baka onna." Hiei muttered as Ixi crashed to the ground. "Baka oni!" Ixi retorted back. (Onna = woman, Oni = man or something like that) "HEY DARK!!" Several people shouted from near the door and everyone else turned around to see who it was. "Z!!!!!!!!!!" Ixi exclaimed as the crowd parted for someone to come through. The black leather outfit she had on darkened her dark skin. (I had a good description of the character, but forgot and 'Z' never emailed me back. Shout out to Dark Zoe Thunder! XP) 'Z' as Ixi called her smiled and took off her shades, revealing dark eyes splintered with red. (Is that right, mesa forgot and well V-V)

Ixi ignored Hiei and ran over to Z. "It's been too long Z-san!" Ixi cried and Z nodded. "Okay, what have you got hidden away in your agenda, your never this quiet unless you've got a race or somethin'!" Ixi cried again, following her friend. Z smiled wickedly, still not saying anything. "Aww c'mon Z!" Ixi whined. "Later fox child, later." Ixi smiled with the promise of something fun later on. "Then, in the meantime I'll have your best hypnotic." Z nodded and let herself behind the bar, getting ready to serve. Ixi watched as the drink was placed before her. (I also forgot what it looks like exactly, but I think it is blue or something. Z if your reading this EMAIL ME!!) Ixi picked the glass up and swirled the liquid in the glass before taking a sip. "What on your mind fox child?" Z asked, her friend was never this quiet, nor did she take alcohol with a sip. Ixi glanced over to Hiei, who was currently watching Kurama and Kira dance.

Ixi sighed and took another sip of the drink. "Hey, are you that Ixi chick by chance?" Asked an unfamiliar voice, and Ixi glanced to her right, where a group of three stood. "It depends, I am many people." Ixi answered icily. The guy glanced over Ixi, who was using the bar as a backrest. "I'm interested in some er, hard to reach items. Are you the one for the job?" The apparent leader asked. "Sorry buddy, I'm on a strictly pleasure schedule as of the moment. I can't help you." "What do you mean you can't help me!?! I was told you charge by how much fun you had acquiring an item!" Ixi glanced over at the fuming man. "Sorry, you heard wrong." Ixi shrugged and took another sip of her drink, staring out into space, listening to the opening of My Band by D-12

_**I don't know dude**_

_**I think everybody's all jealous and shit**_

Cause I'm like the lead singer of a band dude 

Ixi glanced over at the group who was still standing next to her, looking at her like they expected her to comply with their request. "That means go away, I'm not taking the job." Ixi muttered darkly as she glared at the angered group. The leader looked about ready to blow. "Unless you want to pay with your life, you kuso-atama baka nigen, I suggest you leave." Ixi looked up, surprised at the venom in Hiei's voice. (Ixi: Lol, if you don't know what that means, Hiei just said "shit head idiotic human" Thank you Gome ) The group backed down nervously, they had good reason, although they, as nigens, could not see Hiei's fiery aura crackling around his body in rage, they sure felt its fervor. Ixi sighed and took another sip from her drink this time finishing it off. Hiei took the seat next to the kitsune and gazed questioningly at her. She refused to answer the questions in his eyes, letting her senses get drowned in the pounding music.

_**These chicks don't even know the name of my band (ha ha!)**_

_**But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands (fuck Marshall!)**_

_**Cause once I blow I know that I'll be the man**_

**_All because I'm the lead singer of my band_**

---Meanwhile, with Mika . . . and Skye is there too ---

Skye mentally groaned as he watched Mika stagger out on the dance floor. In one hand was a beer bottle, nearly empty. Skye glanced to his left. A small group of people had a piece of paper and money in the center of their circle. Skye leaned over to see what it was about, he had noticed Jynx sweet talking people, so she obviously had a scam or betting pool going on. "I'll give the girl five more minutes." Someone muttered, glancing out to the floor before slapping down some money. "Oh, but sir, you want to put that **_little _**amount of money down? Think if you win after putting much more in, you'll be rich!" Jynx's sugar coated voice coaxed the man into throwing more money down. Man that neko could sell ice to Eskimos! Skye muttered in his thoughts as he turned attention to his own neko. The song, My Band had just wrapped up, and the beginning of the next song started playing. Once Skye heard the first word he knew Mika was going to go nuts out on the floor.

_**I'm feelin sexy**_

_**I wanna hear you say my name boy**_

_**If you can reach me**_

_**You can feel my burning flame**_

Great, Mika's favorite song to dance drunk to! Skye muttered in his head as he heard the beer bottle smash as it hit the floor. Mika looked down to the broken bottle, then to the bar. "Hey bartender I dropped my beer, I want a free one!" When the bartender shook his head no Mika shrugged and began to dance wildly around the floor, and oh no! She was heading towards Skye, who had retreated to an empty table. "C'mon baby!" Mika said in a slurred voice as she grabbed Skye's shoulder and dragged him onto the floor. Dancing wildly to the music, Mika dragged Skye across the floor, getting curious looks from the other dancers.

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm callin all my girls**_

_**We're gonna turn this party out**_

_**I know you want my body**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm callin all my girls**_

_**I see you look me up and down**_

And I came to party 

---With Kira and Kurama--

Kira smiled as she dragged Kurama back to the bar. She had no idea he could dance like that. She would have continued dancing, but the baka had to come over and ruin the moment. Kira glanced back to where Kuwabara was dancing and shuddered, quickly turning back to see Kurama smiling playfully at her. She was wondering what was so funny when she noticed Mika and Skye do a lap around the dance floor. Putting a hand over her mouth, Kira resisted the urge to bust out laughing. It would appear there was more than one person out on the dance floor she would deny knowing. Kira was surprised however to see Ixi had yet to go out on the floor and have fun. Usually when they went to clubs she would randomly choose someone to dance with, stranger or not.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Whenever they would go to clubs, Ixi would always pick someone to dance with, and she wouldn't dance without that person. She must have chosen Hiei, who didn't appear to have any inclination to go out on the floor. Great, this means Ixi isn't going to have a good time. Dammit Hiei. "Is anything wrong?" Kira jumped at Kurama's sudden question. "Just Hiei and Ixi. Neither seems to be having any fun. Hiei I can understand, Ixi however . . ." Kira trailed off with a sigh and went to get up so she could have a little 'talk' with a certain fire youkai. Kurama grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait Kira." Kira glanced back at him confused, but upon looking back to Hiei and Ixi, saw Hiei letting himself be led out to the floor.

_**Some people live for the fortune**_

_**Some people live for just for the fame**_

_**Some people live for the power (yeah)**_

_**Some people live just to play the game**_

_**Some people think that the physical things define**_

_**What's within and I bet that before that life's adore are**_

_**Full of the superficial**_

"May I have this dance?" Kurama asked in a very gentlemanly tone, offering his arm, like a lord would for a lady. Kira simply smiled and let herself be led out onto the floor, and then drawn into Kurama's arms at the music's slower tempo dictated. One quick glance over to Hiei and Ixi to see if everything was okay was all Kira needed before gently resting her head on Kurama's shoulder.

--With Mika and Skye--

Mika was currently leaning on Skye, swaying to the music in her semi-unconscious drunken state. The betting pool was still going to see how long it would be before Mika collapsed, and Jynx was making a lot of money. Skye was simply rolling his eyes, but tolerating it. Ixi had already warned him to go along with everything if he ever wanted his precious cloak and elf ears back, and knowing Ixi, she could follow through with that threat. And speaking of the infamous kitsune, Skye saw her whispering something in Hiei's ear while they swayed to rhythm of the song. Hmm, wonder what they're talking about? Skye asked in his head before being brought back to reality by extra weight on his shoulders. Mika had officially passed out. Skye shook his head and sighed before picking her up bridal style and carrying her off the floor.

--With Ixi and Hiei--

Ixi had just finished telling Hiei about the race that was taking place later on in the night. Not really interested, but since Ixi was his only ticket home unless he wanted to ride with Jynx, Hiei agreed to come along. Ixi smiled and rested her head on Hiei's shoulder until the song finished abruptly.

_**Ain't nothing in this whole**_

_**Wide world don't mean a thing**_

If I ain't got you with me baby 

Ixi sighed and walked off the floor, taking Hiei with her. She couldn't stand the next song and the race was gunna start soon, so she left. Hiei followed her without saying a word; he didn't particularly care for nigen music.

Ixi: Okay then, I was suppose to get lyrics for Milkshake, but since I seemed to have lost that file and am too lazy to go and find them again they aren't in the story anymore.

Hiei: Kuso-atama baka kitsune

Ixi: Leave me alone Hiei.

Hiei: You need to apologize to your readers for taking so long, what's your excuse?

Ixi: Uh, well I just kinda uh . . .

Hiei: Figures

Ixi: But I am sorry –gets on knees and bows— Gomen, gomen, gomen nasai (sorry, sorry, I am sorry)

Hiei: No you're not

Ixi: Urusai baka! (Shut up Stupid)

Hiei: Jigoku o ikamasu (Go to Hell)

Ixi: Make me!

Hiei: -takes out Fred (the katana)- Okay I will

Ixi: O.O well, while I deal with this, my ever so helpful muses will do review responses

Lark: I'm callin' the Men in White on you Ixi! –Gets out phone and dials 991 (note, this is not a typo, it's an inside joke)-

Ixi: O.O NOOOOOO!! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH THE EBIL LEPRECHAUN!! MWHAHAHAHAHA

Elmer: Well while they sort that out, review responses below –watches as the white coats drag the Authoress away, kicking and screaming-

Ixi: -in a fake Irish accent- I'LL NEVER BE TELLIN' YA WHERE ME POT O' GOLD BE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Elmer: -shakes his head sadly- Well review responses below,

To Inuyasha's-Sweetheart: Sorry it took so long Gome but here it is, and hopefully the next chappie won't take so dang long

To all the lovely reviews from Moonflower: SHOUT OUT SYP PEOPLE!!! –Hyper much I am yep yep!- I'm glad you liked it so much, it was fun revisiting each humorous part when you were laughing in the library next to me lol hope your having a good summer and such -


	11. The Race is On

The Kitsune Sisters Yin, Yang and their brother Yung

Ixi: Hiya peoples

Hiei: So when is Kurama coming back?

Lark: What are you talking about? He already is back

Hiei: Uh . . .

Kurama: Hello

Kira: -huggles Kurama-

Ixi: Yeah, well it should be obvious I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so on with the story!!

Chapter 11 The Race Is On

Kira smiled sleepily as she sat down at the bar with Kurama. Z smiled at the both of them and put down two full glasses before leaving. A few minutes later Z was gone completely. Kira leaned against the bar and took a sip from her drink.

"Where do you think Hiei and Ixi went off to?" Kurama asked, scanning the club to see if he could spot them.

"Ixi is more than likely doing something that will get her arrested, and Hiei probably went with." Kira said with a shrug like it was nothing. Kurama stared at her in disbelief for a second then thought about what type of people Hiei and Ixi were.

"Okay, what about Mika, Skye, Jynx, Yusuke, Kuwabara . . . uh who else came with?" Kurama asked, ticking the people off on each finger.

"Uh let's see, Jynx is scamming people in various places throughout the club, Kuwabara is still being an idiot on the dance floor, Yusuke I don't know, nor do I care. And the last time I saw Skye and Mika, Skye was attempting to take Mika home, but I think Mika woke up and dragged him off somewhere. So tomorrow remind me to make a stop at the jail to bail my sister and her **_koibito_**, and Mika and The Anti-Social Butterfly of the Year (inside joke) out." Kira closed her eyes and leaned back far enough so her head was resting on the counter of the bar.

"SHUICHI!! Like oh-my-gawd! I would like never in a million years think you were the type for clubs!" Came a voice from behind the two just as Kurama was about to comment on the bail thing. Kurama turned uncertainly around to see a slightly familiar face. It was one of the many girls that dog Kurama at school.

"Umm, hi?" Kurama asked a bit uncertainly, trying to place a name with the face. The girl smiled sweetly; well actually it was a bit too sweet for Kira's liking. Wait, am I jealous cause some girl is attempting to flirt with Kurama? Baka kitsune charm. I'm falling for him all over again! Kira growled in her head at the other girl who was chatting with Kurama. Kira couldn't believe it; her demonic instincts were taking over cause some nigen onna was flirting with Kurama. In a rush of anger, Kira stood up from the bar and started walking away. "Kira?" Kurama said, quickly forgetting about the girl and getting up to follow Kira. Kira scoffed at him and walked faster. "Kira!" Kurama complained as he reached out for her shoulder to stop her.

"Leave me alone Kurama, go back to your nigen girlfriends and leave me in peace." Kira said, ice in her voice. Kurama sighed and tightened his grip on her shoulder. Spinning her around, he passionately kissed her, her eyes instinctively closing to start deepening the kiss.

- With Hiei and Ixi -

Ixi carefully swung her leg off the bike as she turned off the engine. Hiei looked around the abandoned warehouse skeptically. "This is where that race your friend was telling you about is going to be?" Hiei asked as he leaned against the bike.

"No." Ixi said plainly as she began walking towards something covered in an old dusty army blanket. Quickly whisking the fabric off, Ixi threw it to the side. Under the blanket was an old beat up motorcycle that didn't look like it could run any more.

"You're gunna use that old piece of junk?" Hiei asked in shock.

"Nope, its not what it appears. Kitsune magic." Ixi said with a shrug as she pulled off what looked like a spell scroll. Once the paper was off, the old beat up bike turned into a very new looking, fully customized, blue racing bike. And upon a closer look, Hiei saw that the paint job cast an illusion of a blue-gray fox.

"Nice." Hiei said in a slight awe. Ixi smiled at him and brought the bike over to the motorcycle. She propped it up so it would stand on its own before she began to check over the bike to make sure it was still in working order. While Ixi was checking over the bike, Hiei was watching her with interest. He was currently having a battle inside himself with his emotions. Ixi turned around and started to giggle slightly.

"What are you laughing at wench?" Hiei snapped, he did not like to be laughed at. Trying to hold back her laughter, Ixi just shook her head. "Hn." Hiei said in a huff as he moved his head so he was looking in another direction.

"You know you get the funniest look on your face when you're in deep thought like that." Ixi said with a smile as she went back to work on the bike. Hiei looked at her in shock, he hadn't been aware she had been watching him during his internal battle. A low growl shook him from his thoughts, and he noticed Ixi was trying to tighten some bolt or something, but wasn't getting too far.

"Want some help kitsune?" Hiei asked rather smug. Ixi gave the bolt one last futile tug before nodding. Hiei hopped off the bike they had been sitting on and went over to help Ixi tighten the bolt.

About half an hour later Ixi declared the bike race safe and went to change into another outfit that was better for racing. A few minutes later, Hiei was shocked to see Ixi in a form-fitting full body outfit that was a deep blue gray, matching the fox illusion on the bike. Hiei also noticed a faint blush on the kitsune's checks as she saw his awed gaze. Ixi pulled a matching helmet from underneath her arm and after pulling her silvery white hair in a ponytail, she put it securely on.

After turning on the bike and revving the engine a few times to double check that everything was in working order, Ixi and Hiei took off for the site of the race. Arriving a half-hour before race time, Ixi parked the bike in a nearby alley and went to chat with Z.

"Hey Fox Child. Which one you gunna be in?" Z asked cheerfully as she yanked a map from a nearby guy. Ixi carefully glanced over the map, several of the roads highlighted in different colors indicating the different races.

"Uh . . . lemme see, probably 4, 7 and 9." Ixi said in a rather bored tone. She had already won nearly every race on the map, and the ones she hadn't were more of a case of pride than of winning. Z chuckled slightly at her friend's 'excitement' as she tossed the map back to the person she had snatched it from.

Hiei watched Ixi slowly walk back to the bike, which he had been leaning near. He was surprised to see her looking rather bored. "Is something wrong?" Hiei asked nonchalantly. Ixi just shook her head and grabbed the handlebars of her racing bike to push it out onto the street. After a third check of the systems, Hiei knew something was wrong. But before he was able to ask Ixi about it, she had lined up on the makeshift start line and was preparing to take off.

Ixi took a quick glance at her competition. She didn't know any of the racers personally, but they all had pretty good rep in the underground racing circuits. She was surprised to see Z hadn't entered in, she usually did every race possible. But Ixi shrugged it off and focused on the race as the signal went to start.

With a loud roar and lots of cheering from those betting on the bikes, they were off, immediately turning a corner to get started on the track. Hiei kept up with the bikes using his speed; he wanted to know why Ixi had seemed so enthused to do this and then so not. It seemed rather pointless to Hiei.

The race led on throughout a greater part of the city, but the track was clearly marked by groups of people every so often cheering on his or her racer that they had bet on. But as Hiei followed, jumping from building tops and lampposts, Ixi had a clear lead.

Unfortunately, just as Ixi was about to clear the makeshift finish line, red and blue lights flashed and various cars pulled out in front of the bikes. Hiei jumped down from the lamppost he had been kneeling on to help Ixi in case she needed it. Turns out she knew exactly what was happening, and really didn't care. I mean, it wasn't like it was a new experience at all.

Although, for Hiei, it was a similar, but different story. Reikai had arrested him after the incident involving the Shadow Sword, Orb of Baal and Forlorn Hope, but to be arrested by Nigenkai police was a different story. Ixi quickly mouthed to him not to go crazy and kill them and Hiei resentfully nodded.

After a short ride to the station to be booked and such, Ixi and Hiei were led down the hallways of station for a quick follow up. With their wrists cuffed behind their backs, Ixi and Hiei were sat at an officer's desk for a short write-up.

"OFFICER BOB!" Ixi cried. "I thought you didn't want to see me here any more!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Officer Bob just shook his head sadly. "I don't Ixi. You weren't suppose to get in any more trouble!" The officer explained as he quickly scrawled down the necessary information, I mean he didn't even have to ask Ixi anything, he already knew all her info. "Seems you have a new friend Ixi." The officer commented as he noticed Hiei sulking next to the way-to-hyper-for-being-arrested-girl.

"Yep, yep. He's my buuuuuddy!" Ixi said cheerfully.

"Hn, I am not your buddy." Hiei said angrily.

"Sure you are, if you get arrested with her, you're her buddy." Officer Bob said pleasantly as he finished the paperwork.

"Hn." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Okay then, I'll lead you to your cells for the night. I'll call your sister in the morning to come pick you up." Officer Bob said as he helped them from the chairs and led them down a hallway that had cells on either side.

"HEY MIKA!!" Ixi said hyperily as she saw the neko youkai in one of the cells, accompanied by Skye.

"Yo." Mika said casually with flick of her wrist as greeting.

Ixi and Hiei were led past her cell and put in the one next door.

"Now you two behave yourselves till morning." Officer Bob said as he opened the cell and unlocked their cuffs.

Hiei just glared at Ixi as he sulked over to one of the beds and lay down on it. Ixi was currently sticking her hand out as far as it could go between the bars and waving to people she had met before.

--With Kira and Kurama--

Kurama helped Kira onto the bike they had taken for the night and started the engine. Kira leaned up against his chest sleepily as they turned onto the street. Kurama smiled as he saw her yawn slightly. He had noticed both Ixi's and Mika's bikes were gone, but Jynx's bike was still there.

After a short ride to Kira's house, Kurama slowed the bike and pulled into the driveway. To his surprise Kira was already fast asleep. Picking the sleeping kitsune up bridal style, Kurama quietly took out her keys and entered the darkened house. Flipping on a few lights to see as he made his way up to her room.

After a quick jaunt up the stairs with Kira still in his arms, he laid her in her bed and made her comfortable by pulling the covers over her sleeping form. But just as he was about to leave he to her slumber, she sub-consciously reached out and grabbed his arm. Kurama sighed and tried to pry the iron-grip from his arm, but fearing waking her, he found he couldn't. So gently easing himself into the bed, he decided to wait for her to let go of his arm. But it seemed that sleep wouldn't wait, and Kurama soon found himself to be in a deep slumber as well.

Kira snuggled close to him, still sub-consciously gripping his arm. A small smiled played across her face as she dreamed of her past life with Yoko, when her mother was still alive. The scent of the rose Kurama always kept hidden under his hair had triggered a particularly happy one involving a setting sun, a white rose tucked gently behind her fox ear, and Yoko slowly leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Ixi: Heh and I'm cutting it off right there, so let your imaginations run with it.

Hiei: Jeez, some author you are

Ixi: Leave me alone

Hiei: I bet they'll just love you when you-**_Ixi:_** Up-up! No-telly! No spoilers allowed

Hiei: T-T Ruining my fun

Ixi: Tell it to your lawyer! And now lets close it off with Kira and her **_koibito_**

Kira: Okay take it away Kurama-chan

Kurama: Since Ixi is being lazy, there won't be any review responses. But don't let that stop you from reviewing!

Ixi: That's right! Review! Make an author happy! Oh and from now on, if I have any new Japanese words, I'll have them in bold and italics in the story then down here will be their translation.

_**Koibito – boy/girlfriend, lover, sweetheart**_


	12. Circumstances

The Kitsune Sisters Yin, Yang, and their Brother Yung

Ixi: WEE-HEEEE!!! –Goes bouncing around the room, knocking random things over-

Hiei: Okay who gave her sugar?

Elmer: Uh, I think I saw Choco drop some Crunch Bars earlier.

Hiei: CHOCO! BAKA CHOCOHOLIC!!!!!

Lark: Ya know, I've never noticed before, but Choco is the beginning of Chocoholic. Wonder if there's a connection?

Houdini: -eye twitches slightly- Katana . . .Fred . . . Must . . . kill . . . Hiei

Hiei: -- I really need a better lawyer –gets out a phone and dials 991-

Ixi: NO NOT THE WHITE COATS!!!! WE HAD A DEAL!!!!

-A few minutes later-

Elmer: -watches as the White Coats drags Ixi from the room- Yeah well, We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, even though we're keeping Hiei and Kurama against their will

Lark: Actually, I think it's just Hiei. –Watches as Kira and Kurama cuddle happily-

Elmer: Oh, yes well, on with the story

Chapter 12 Circumstances

"OFFICER BOB!! DID I BREAK MY RECORD!?!" Ixi questioned proudly as she twirled in the chair behind some random officer's desk. Officer Bob simply shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Yes Ixi, you broke your record. And I thought those locks were up to your level too . . ." Officer Bob shrugged slightly as he scribbled something down on a clipboard in his hands.

"Nothing is up to my level. I'm unstoppable!" Ixi announced proudly as she spun around in the chair faster, making her eventually fall off dizzy.

Hiei just shook his head at her childishness; he had been watching Ixi's antics with his Jagan. The kitsune still was plaguing his mind, ever on his thoughts.

Officer Bob carried the dizzy girl back to the cell; it was part of the deal. Ixi tested their security systems. When she had broken out, or attempted to at least, she reported on what needed to be fixed so it was harder to break out.

As Ixi passed Mika's cell she waved dizzily. Mika frowned and growled, a hand idly massaging her temple.

"Hangover?" Ixi asked with a slur.

"Hangover." Skye said nervously eyeing the **_neko jin_** he was celled with.

Mika growled again.

"Hangover." Ixi confirmed lightly as she was placed down in one of the beds in her cell with Hiei. Hiei moved his eyes to as if to ignore her presence. He simply closed his eyes determinedly as if ignoring her very existence would make him fall asleep. A few minutes later he re-opened his crimson orbs to fine Ixi had already fallen asleep. Hiei was shocked to see her asleep so fast, especially after her escape that had definitely pumped adrenaline through her veins.

'_**Baka kitsune onna. She has to be the weirdest person I've ever seen, I think she even tops Kuwabaka in weirdness . . . So why in the seven hells can't I get her out of my mind!?! It's starting to get on my nerves. Every time I turn around, she's there, in my mind, doing some annoying task, like some child . . .'**_

Hiei was cut from his thoughts as he heard Ixi shift slightly in her sleep. He glanced uncertainly at the kitsune **_shojo_**. She was fidgeting in her sleep; she almost looked like she was fighting someone, but not carrying out the moves fully. Hiei shrugged it off and turned so his back was to her, as if not seeing her would make her go away (boy, who hasn't tried that one before?). This obviously didn't work too great for Hiei.

A few seconds later he decided to shut her up by waking her up. (Gee Hiei, that's a smart move --U) Gently shaking her shoulder, Hiei leaned over to see if her eyes had opened yet. They had. Blue eyes clashed with his crimson ones. In 0.2 seconds Hiei found himself on the floor with a growing red mark on his cheek. (Awe, poor Hiei-chan, he looks so cute when he's unconscious.)

"Eh, heh, whoops?" Ixi said timidly, covering her mouth with her hands to suppress the gasp of shock.

Hiei sat up immediately, rubbing his extremely sore cheek in a sort of angry surprise. He was surprised for two reasons; one, he didn't expect her to whack him in the face for waking up, and two, he had no idea she could hit so hard. (YAY! GIRL POWER!! **Lark: **You are aware of not only how stupid you're sounding, but also how corny it is right? **Ixi: **You have no idea –embarrassed and somewhat clueless smile- **Lark: **hopeless . . . utterly hopeless.)

With an angry and crestfallen look on his face, Hiei jumped up and went back over to his bed, crossing his arms in determination and setting his eyes on the opening of the cell. Soon he found himself asleep. But even here the kitsune was on his mind. Constantly appearing and vanishing within wisps of dreams.

--Back with Kira and Kurama--

Kira sleepily opened her eyes to see a redhead she had not expected laying next to her. Waking up with shock, Kira gazed upon the sleeping Kurama next to her. His face showing he was in a peaceful sleep. Finding that sleep was quickly retaking her, Kira simply shrugged it off and snuggled closer to his rose scented warmth.

Upon hearing a rustling of sheets, Kurama opened his eyes groggily. He quickly noticed Kira had snuggled closer to him. Putting his free arm around her waist, he gently pulled her closer and closed his eyes, quickly falling back asleep.

--With Jynx, you're all wonder what happened to her, aren't you? Well?--

"100,000 yen? That's it!?! Darn, I thought I got more than that. Oh well." Jynx shrugged and stuffed the wad of money into her purse. (**Note:** 100,000 Yen is equal to about $1,000 U.S.) Fixing a strap on her shoe, Jynx silently skipped up the stairs of her house. (Not Kira and Ixi's house.) Glancing at the luminescent numbers on the clock on the microwave told her it was about 3 o'clock in the morning.

Yawning slightly, Jynx sleepily walked into her bedroom and practically collapsed onto the soft mattress.

"What do you want?" Jynx asked suspiciously to the shadowy presence that had just appeared in her room.

"Only to collect what I am owed." The shadowy voice whispered maniacally, causing a shiver to run down the neko youkai's spine.

"There is no way! You can't still be alive!" Jynx cried as she backed away slowly from the presence.

"Oh come now, do you think a little light show could kill me little one?" The voice asked sadistically as it advanced towards the frightened neko.

"Now, are you going to be a good kitten and help me, or will I have to get my point across another way?" The dark figure asked with malice.

"What is it that you want?" Jynx asked half-heartedly.

"Tell me a story . . . all about your pretty little kitsune friend . . . Ixi is it?" With those words, Jynx's blood ran cold.

-With Hiei and Ixi-

Hiei's crimson eyes opened wearily. He had felt something snuggle up to him, but he had totally forgotten about the jail incident, so he was, of course, surprised to see Ixi snuggled up to him.

But instead of pushing her away as the night's events flooded back to him, he gently drew her closer. Something about this moment just seemed . . . right. Then it hit Hiei, like a ton of bricks too, he cared for her. Now he wasn't going to go the distance and say it was love, but there was some connection between him and her.

Once closer to him, Hiei could smell the sweet fragrance of milk and honey, mixed with her familiar lilac. (Mmm, Milk and Honey. It smells so good. I know, it's my shampoo and conditioner.) Ixi buried her head in his chest, taking in the warmth of his body.

Uncertainly, Hiei began to play with the bangs on the side of her face. Now he seemed unable to get to sleep. Again with uncertainty, Hiei cautiously removed the tie that was holding Ixi's long slivery white hair back in a ponytail. In a silvery shower, Ixi's hair cascaded down, resting lightly on her back and shoulders.

A small smile played on Hiei's lips and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Just something about her made him more relaxed and open. The smile on Ixi's face told Hiei she was equally calm in his presence (Well at least while she's asleep), not suffering from the nightmares that usually haunted her sleeping state.

All of a sudden, Ixi's blue orbs opened slightly. Hiei froze, finally realizing what he had been doing.

"Is it morning yet **_koi_**?" Ixi said sleepily.

"No . . . go back to sleep Ixi." Hiei replied quickly, wondering whether or not she had realized she had called him koi.

"Okey-doke koi. Night." Ixi said with a yawn as her eyes fluttered shut.

Hiei stared at the sleeping girl, bewildered. This girl was a cornucopia of strangeness. (I love that word, Cornucopia) One second he's on the ground from her slap and the next she calling him koi. Truly a piece of work.

Left in silence with his thoughts, Hiei fell fast asleep, Ixi still snuggled next to him.

--Somewhere with someone—

"Mika, where in the seven hells are you!?!" The girl growled dangerously as she furiously began to wrap her bladed whip so it would go back on her belt. The charred remains of some impish demon were plastered to the brick wall of the alley.

"When in doubt, go to the local jail." The girl said after a few minutes of thinking. "If they don't know where she is, then it's a fool's errand." With that final remark, the girl strode off into the waning night.

Ixi: There it be

Choco: -quietly hops to a dark corner-

Houdini: -goes bouncing around the room, cackling happily-

Hiei: What's with the rabbit? And the rat?

Lark: Choco is a mini kangaroo, and if Houdini is happy, something bad is going to happen.

Hiei: Oh, I see

Ixi: Well review responses below. –Looks at reviews- Man I don't think I've ever gotten ones so long!

_**Shojo girl**_

_**Koi short for koibito boy/girl friend, lover etc . . .**_

_**Neko jin – Something like Cat person, or cat people**_

To Moonflower (both) : -squeal and a glomps- YAY!!! ITS YOU!!!!!!!!! Yeah I purposely put the humor in there. And the suspense, mesa loves the suspense. And yes, my couples are getting closer (finally) My summer was great, until it ended -- I know you were joking with the milkshake song, I was going to include it anyway, but lost the file -- HAHAHAHA you have gym!! Yeah chappie 11 was a bit more serious (the whole balance thing again) Yeah I wuv Ixi's bike the Shadow Fox is so awesome! So what if Kurama and Kira are in the same bed, its my story so nah! But no one bothered me about fluff, I just add it randomly. Sure, I'll give you a bit of authority in my stories since you have the most input in the reviews, but I'm always totally up for suggestions. And your lucky you have computers every day, our stupid school computers wont let you get on ff . net!! –Glares at school computers- ttyl Moonflower-san

To Inuyasha's-Sweetheart: Thanks, glad you liked the ended.

To pikabloo12: Yep, jail mates forever!! –Ducks- Watch where you're bouncin' girl!!


	13. What if ?

The Kitsune Sisters Yin, Yang and their Brother Yung

Ixi: I'm back . . .

Hiei: -glances over at Ixi- You've gotten suddenly quiet

Ixi: -curls up on the blue beanbag chair- So? Why do you care?

Hiei: -shrugs- Dunno

Lark: -snickers- Well we don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so nah!

Elmer: Oh you're so mature

Lark: Why thank y-HEY!

Elmer: -begins to roll on the floor, laughing-

Chapter 13 What if . . .?

-Few hours later, 'bout 8 AM-

"Wake up you two love birds, someone came and bailed you out." Officer Bob said lightly tapping on the cell bars.

**_'Love birds? What the hell is that baka nigen taking about?'_** Hiei silently thought to himself as he forced one crimson eye open.

He was surprised to see Ixi was still snuggled close to him and his arms keeping her there. Her azure eyes were open sleepily, taking in the predicament slowly.

"Mornin'?" Ixi asked slowly as she attempted to once again bury herself in Hiei's arms.

Hiei nodded solemnly and stiffly sat up, Ixi still in his arms. Ixi stretched slightly before falling back into the embrace of Hiei's arms.

"That officer said someone bailed us out." Hiei said, letting the kitsune go.

Ixi leaned out of the cell as far as possible.

"Only 8:17? Kira's pretty early." Ixi commented as she arched her back, stretching out completely.

Hiei shrugged. "He didn't say who came."

"AKI!!" The two heard Mika cry out in surprise. (Pronounce it _Ah-key_)

"Aki?" Ixi said quietly to herself as she leaned out to get a better look.

"Who's Aki?" Hiei asked the kitsune in a quiet voice, using his Jagan to see out the cell's walls.

"Mika's younger sis." Ixi said, still trying to get a better look.

A few moments of silence informed Ixi that the sisters were having a stare down.

"Yes, unfortunately." Aki said finally.

"WHADDA MEAN UNFORTUNATELY!?!" Mika yelled out angrily.

"What do you think I mean?" Aki said with a smirk as she strode away from the cell, a hand on her hip and the other motioning to let them out.

"What are they talking about?" Hiei asked as the cell's door clanged open and he followed Ixi out.

"The officer asked Aki if Mika was her older sister." Ixi replied simply as she enthusiastically waved goodbye to the others in the cells. "BYE EVERYBODY!" Ixi shouted as she leapt out the door.

Once out of the jail, the party of five silently slid into a shadowed alley.

Ixi transformed into her kitsune form, her long silver tail and silver white ears resuming their normal places. Aki also transformed revealing black ears and a black neko tail just like her sister. Ixi leaned over and fiddled with something around her ankle. It appeared to be a simple ankle bracelet, but went Ixi split the gem on it open, it revealed two small pills.

"Here, Mika, Skye." Ixi said as she handed them each one of the small white pills.

Downing them quickly, Mika and Skye regained their demon features. (Though I don't think pointy elf ears really count. --U)

"Race ya." Ixi said daringly to the other four. Mika and Aki smiled, Skye looked nonchalant and Hiei looked skeptical.

In a flash, two black cats, one with purple eyes and a silver necklace and the other with simple bluish-green eyes, and one silvery white fox were off, with Hiei and Skye following at a walking pace.

--With Kira and Kurama—

Kira yawned and attempted to stretch, realizing she couldn't, she quickly opened her eyes. Her scream of shock woke everyone in the house, well Inyurro, and Kurama because no one else was there yet.

-Snap-flash-snap-flash-snap-flash- (Just guess what this is, go on, guess. Once you figured that out, guess who's gunna die.)

--A few random items flying through the room in various directions and screams later—

Kurama: X.X

Inyurro: X.X

Inyurro's Camera: X.X

Kira: T-T

(Who guessed correctly?)

"Kira WAIT! Please, let me explain!" Kurama said pleadingly as Kira stormed down the stairs.

By now Inyurro had regained consciousness. Silently pouting, he rubbed the bumps that now adored his head. Kurama slumped against the wall in defeat with a loud sigh, his emerald eyes half closed.

--With Kira in the kitchen-

Kira glared at a random object in the room, as if it had caused all her problems. Willing it to burst into flames, Kira forgot she controlled fire. She quickly remembered however, as the microwave burst into flames.

"**_Kuso_**, kuso, KUSO!" Kira yelled as she made the flames go away.

Upon hearing cursing and smelling smoke, Kurama raced down the stairs to make sure Kira was okay, but he stop at the doorway, so just one eye peaked into the kitchen.

Kira lightly banging her head on the wall in frustration (Anyone else ever do this? C'mon, I know you have).

"Kuso, kuso, KUSO! Why does everything have to be so damn hard!" Kira hissed at the wall, which currently looked like it was going to crumple.

"Kira? Are-are you okay?" Kurama said uncertainly as he nervously walked into the kitchen, inching closer to the frustrated kitsune.

"Do I look like I'm okay Kurama!?!" Kira hissed angrily as she stopped hitting her head long enough to glare back at him.

Kurama stopped coming towards her and dejectedly glanced to the floor. "No. I'm sorry Kira. I'll just go now, I've got uh-things to do."

Before Kira could stop him, Kurama was already shutting the door to the outside. "Kurama, it's not . . . it's just . . ." Kira whispered as she stared at the direction he left in.

"I think you need to go after him **_ane_**. He-he really does love you." Inyurro said quietly, hiding slightly behind the doorframe.

Kira turned around in shock, then glanced at her **_otohto_** suspiciously. "Since when are you a relationship guru?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Hey, gotta get a new camera somehow." Inyurro said with a shrug, catching the apple Kira sent flying his way. Taking a bite from the juicy red fruit, Inyurro added, "Besides, it's the truth."

Kira watched as her **_otohto_** turned and went down the hall, leaving her to make a decision on what she needed to do. Rushing out the door in an attempt to catch him sounded good, so that's what she did. However she quickly saw running would not be necessary, Kurama hadn't gotten very far, two black nekos and a silver kitsune had plowed over him, and were now attempting to wake him up.

Hiei had an expression that mixed shocked and sympathy, and Skye was simply shaking his head. Kurama regained consciousness and dizzily sat up, a hand going up to rub his throbbing temple.

"**_Gomen_** Kurama-san." Ixi's fox form whined.

"It's okay Ixi, it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention, that's all." Kurama muttered as he attempted to stand.

"Sit!" Ixi commanded, using her youkai agility to force Kurama back down by pushing down his shoulders with her paws.

The two black nekos glanced at each other before darting off, followed by Skye. Kira watched them leave, before slowly walking towards Kurama, Ixi and Hiei. Her foot landed on a brittle twig, and the resounding snap made the trio glance in her direction. Kurama's eyes quickly looked away as he got up and hurried off.

"I've got to go." He mumbled hurriedly as he left.

Ixi and Hiei glanced from Kira to the fleeting Kurama, then to each other.

"I'll tell you later." Someone whispered from behind them, and Ixi swiveled her ears back to her brother's voice before nodding.

Kira looked ready to cry, but defiantly held the tears back.

"I'm-I'm going for a walk, I'll be back in a bit." Kira muttered as she strode off in Kurama's direction.

--An hour later, with Kurama—

The redhead sighed as he slumped against a tree in the forest where he had sought refuge. He didn't know that a pair of green fox eyes was watching him. And those two eyes didn't know that their blue eyed sister was watching the both of them.

"So . . . giving up?" Ixi asked as she stalked up to her kitsune sister.

Kira froze and looked behind her.

"Leave me alone **_imohto_**." Kira growled as she once again turned her gaze onto Kurama.

"Hmp, thought so. You're giving up. What a loser." Ixi said, turning to leave.

"What if he's not the one for me? What if this is the biggest mistake I'll make?" Kira said quietly. Ixi sighed slightly, collecting her thoughts.

"What if the sky turned purple and everyone started doing the Chicken Dance? What if the sun exploded? What if the Canadians suddenly took over the world? . . . What if this is your only chance, Kira? What then?" Ixi asked accusingly. Kira frowned slightly, glancing from her sister to Kurama, who was still oblivious to their presence.

"What if you're sending me on a wild goose chase?" Kira solemnly asked her sister who was now leaving.

"What if I'm not? I know a lot about making mistakes . . . this is not one." Ixi muttered quietly, before racing off.

Kira smiled at her sister's fleeting shadow and silently crept towards Kurama. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed happily to herself.

"Hmm?" Kurama questioned, staring curiously at the kitsune.

"Akira Minamino. Nice ring, huh?" Kira replied teasingly.

"Yes, I would say it does have a certain appeal." Kurama said with a small laugh.

"Now lets see if we can get a Ixi **_Jaganshi_**, and we'll have an interesting love story, huh?" Kira said through a laugh.

"Yes, indeed we will. So . . ." Kurama began, unsure of how to word what he wanted to say. Kira did a perfect job.

"**_Aishiteru_** Kurama." Kira whispered quietly as she allowed Kurama to draw her into his arms.

--With Ixi—

"So do you always do that?" Hiei questioned as he landed on the branch Ixi was sitting on.

"Only when it's convenient." Ixi replied with a smirk, not looking over at the **_hi youkai_**. Hiei rolled his eyes and was about to leave, when Ixi began to snicker to herself.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asked with curiosity.

"Ixi Jaganshi, can you imagine?" Ixi said turning to Hiei.

"Nope." Hiei muttered bluntly before disappearing.

Ixi smiled coyly and followed suit, disappearing after him.

Ixi: Heh, yeah, there ya go

Hiei: That was pathetic

Ixi: So?

Hiei: --

Ixi: Well, since I **_ONLY GOT 2 REVIEWS!!!!!!_** I'll just give a shout out to my good friends, moonflower and pikabloo12, and say if you want to learn about a great anime magazine read moonflower's review for chapter 10 or something like that . . . well onward to the Japanese!! Whole bunch this time.

**_Kuso- damn (dunno if I already told ya this, but anyway)_**

Gomen- sorry 

_**Otohto- younger brother**_

_**Ane- older sister**_

Imohto- younger sister Jaganshi- Hiei's last name Aishiteru- I love you Hi youkai- Fire demon Oh and I'd like to clear this up, oni doesn't mean man, it means demon, I made a wrong assumption when I first heard it. 

Ixi: Oh yeah please make me happy and write more by giving me a REVIEW, **_ja ne_**

_**Ja ne- later**_


	14. Over the Lamppost, through the ningens, ...

The Kitsune Sisters Yin, Yang and their brother Yung

Ixi: Hey peoples, back

Ixi: Yep, yep

-Uncomfortable silence-

Ixi: Well at least I'm back, dunno what happened to everybody else, so . . . yeah

Disclaimer: If ya don't know already, you'll never learn so goodbye, cuz I dun own YYH so NAH!!

Chapter 14 Over the Lamppost, through the ningens, to to Kira's plan they Go (Clever neh?)

**-Few months later, about the end of October-**

A pair of crimson eyes glared down to the crowd below him. Shivering slightly, he drew his long black cloak more tightly around him.

**_'Baka onna, tells me to meet her here for no reason and she's not even here when she tells me she's gunna be!'_** Hiei snapped in his thoughts as he quickly scanned the crowd for the third time, looking for Ixi from his perch on a lamppost. Finally the MIA (Missing In Action) kitsune was found. Her crystal blue eyes were scanning the crowd rapidly.

Her usual blue sleeveless outfit was gone, replaced instead with a light tan turtleneck sweater, and a pair of white jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, tan heeled boots on her feet and a tan belt was around her waist.

**_'Finally.'_** Hiei thought as he inconspicuously jumped from the lamppost to the ground.

"Finally, what took you so long baka!?! And what is so important you had to drag me to the other side of town to tell me?" Hiei suspiciously asked.

"Drag you!?! You dragged me out here!" Ixi started.

"Kurama told me to meet you here!" The two snapped in unison and Ixi stopped, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hiei hotly asked.

"I'm betting Kira tried to set us up, then had Kurama tell us to meet each other here!" Ixi exclaimed. "Or Inyurro did. Either could have."

"Great." Hiei muttered, getting ready to leave.

"Where ya going? Might as well use this time to our advantage. Plot revenge and such." Ixi said lightly, hooking her arm with one of his.

"Right." Hiei said with an evil grin.

-With Kira and Kurama-

"So how long before they figure it out?" Kurama asked as he watched the minute hand tick past the time the two were suppose to meet.

"Not how long until they figure out, how long before they try to kill both of us." Kira said with a smile as she placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Kurama.

"Right. Why was this a good idea again?" Kurama questioned as he watched Kira place her newest rose in the vase on the table.

"What, the hot cocoa or the setting the two stubborn ones up thing?" Kira asked, pulling a few roses out and moving them around to compensate for the new flower's space.

"The whole setting the two up one." Kurama said before taking a sip of hot chocolate. "You know you don't have to keep ever rose I give you Kira. They're not going to wither any time soon."

"Yeah, I know . . . but . . ." Kira started, a bit unsure of what to say.

"Hey Kira . . ."

"Yes Kurama?" Kira asked, mindlessly trying to fit all the flowers in the vase and not having it fall over.

"What ever happened to that friend of yours, Jynx?"

"Uh . . . dunno, sometimes she'll just leave for a while and not heard from, Ixi usually knows where she goes, but I don't think she even does this time." Kira said nonchalantly, still trying to fit the last flower in the vase.

"Oh . . . here, do you want some help?" Kurama asked playfully as he stood up and walked over to Kira who was still trying to fit the last flower in.

"Sure." Kira said, resting her head on his shoulder as he took the offending flower. Very carefully he took the now de-thorn-ed stem and wrapped it around her neck, making the white flower snake down her neckline for the pendant.

"Ooo, pretty." Kira whispered, running her fingers down the smooth stem.

"Yeah . . ." Kurama said quietly, looking at Kira instead of the flower. In one swift motion, Kurama swept Kira into his arms and carried her bridal style back to the couch.

--With Ixi and Hiei-

"Where the hell are we going kitsune?" Hiei asked in a huff as he followed Ixi through the crowded fall streets.

Ixi rolled her eyes and went back to the humming of some haunting melody with no name. Hiei muttered some foul language under his breath and continued to follow the silver hair girl. Ixi just smiled as she lengthened her stride to that of a nimble sprint. Hiei grumbling some more, sped up to follow her. He was amazed at her ability to vanish seamlessly into the crowd, and it was a good ten minutes until he found her again.

She was standing on the lowest bar of the metal railing that overlooked a crystalline lake. A few brave birds remained to swim the now likely frigid water, and their sunlit figures danced on the sapphire elixir.

Then, the vixen glanced back, coyly smiling as her image danced in the light before vanishing completely. Hiei stood rigid, wondering her intent, ready to defend if need be.

"Boo!" Ixi whispered right next to his right ear as Hiei cocked a smirk.

"You are fast." He stated calmly, still immobile as Ixi smiled. "But not fast enough." He quickly stated, darting from his position to quickly spin and pin Ixi below him.

The pair remained this way for around five minutes until Ixi spoke up.

"You can get off me ya know." She started with a smirk.

"Only if you are finished playing tag around the ningen city like a child." Hiei quickly replied, glaring into her azure eyes.

"Hmp, your no fun Hiei. I am Fox Child, not Fox Adult." Ixi stated, pushing Hiei off her. "And besides, I was going to take you to this dojo where we could swordplay for a bit, but you take all the fun out of it."

Ixi stood up, gingerly brushing off her white pants, turning to leave.

"Hn, fine what ever, you win." Hiei muttered as he went to stand up. He found he wasn't able to very quickly because Ixi had pinned him down, staring intently into his eyes.

"**_Nani?_**" Hiei asked impatiently. Ixi smiled slightly, in a pained happy way before jumping backwards and sprinting out of the park, Hiei quickly followed, wondering what that look meant.

Hiei quickly caught the kitsune girl, grabbing her wrist to make her stop. When their eyes locked, it was like time stood still. Then Ixi smiled, quickly twisting her arm to get out of his still stunned grasp.

Then, with a devilish smirk, the hi-youkai smiled and gave chase.

Ixi: Sorry for taking so long . . . but maybe if I had a few more reviews to inspire me . . . –looks innocent- Yeah well review responses below.

_**Nani? What?**_

Moonflower – Can always count on you girl. Your one of my most loyal reviewers –gives cookies and sugar- C'mon people, humor the sickly authoress . . . . please?

Hiei: Dammit just review already, she's nagging me about it.

Ixi: Yes, yes, what the annoyed fire demon said.


	15. Memories Not My Own

Kitsune Sisters Yin, Yang And Their Brother Yung

Ixi: Heh, I dunno about this story anymore. I'm lacking inspiration. -.sighs and she looks at Gone Fishing note from Her muses- Damn . . .

Chapter 15 Memories Not My Own

CRACK! The dooming noise of his breaking staff made him believe his fate was sealed. Slamming hard into the earth as the pointed butt of the opponent's pike went through his staff and made contact with the shoulder. And considering they were about twenty feet from the ground, this was a pretty painful landing.

"Hmp. I told you, you light kitsune are no match for the Shadow Foxes of Black Forest. Why don't you baka kitsune understand that?" The owner of the pike said with a sneer as she planted a firm kick to the gut of the downed light fox. Her face broke out into a smirk as he winced. He simply glared weakly from where he lay.

"A glare loses its force when the glare-er lays on the ground like a common dog." The woman said as she bent down to draw a clawed finger across his cheek, leaving a thin red river to remember it by. "Such a shame to kill one so young, well, life's a bitch isn't it?" She said, standing back up, she readied her weapon for the final blow.

"Not as much as you!" The downed male hissed as he spat and hit the woman's eye.

"You little bastard!" The woman snapped, rubbing her eye. She went to strike him, but another pike clashed with her own.

"Kameko, Thryra requests your presence immediately." The new comer stated rather coldly.

"Rya! How dare you interfere for something so meaningless!" Kameko hissed, pulling back her weapon in spite.

"Meaningless? How dare you call my mother's business meaningless! If she requests you now, you go NOW!" Rya snapped, readying her weapon for Kameko's rage. Kameko however, decided to play it safe and turned to leave. It was best not to attack your sister's one and only daughter after all, especially with your current fuse level with her.

"Fine! You kill the trespasser who dared to challenge our clan!" With that last remark, Kameko vanished in a tornado of black fire. Rya growled slightly, laying her ears back at the departing women. Sighing lightly, Rya turned back to the gruesome task laid before her. By now, the young light fox was nearing unconsciousness in a pool of his own blood.

"You know you're not gunna kill him, right Rya-chan?" Came a strangely cheery voice from Rya's left.

"Yeah. I know better that to kick a dog when he's down." Rya answered, turning to greet her father. "Otousan!" She cried happily, giving her father a hug. (Otousan father)

"Tenshi." He replied, returning the hug. (Tenshi Angel)

"So, what are we to do with our unconscious enemy?" Rya asked, poking afore mentioned boy in the shoulder with the butt end of her pike to prove he actually had given in to the darkness that was unconsciousness.

"Hmm, good question." Xenos started, but the boy, with all the poking, had come back to the light.

"Daijoubu ka?" Rya asked still poking him in the shoulder. (Daijoubu ka Are you okay) A glare and a slight un-kitsune-like hiss was her answer. "Rude much!" Rya said with a childlike pout on her face.

"Who was the one poking him in the shoulder with the blunt but still sharp end of your pike?" Xenos stated nonchalantly as he knelt near the boy. The boy in return, bared his canines and attempted to inch away, but in his injured state, only got about, well an inch.

"Well . . . I . . . Uh . . . " Rya tried to counter, but saw her argument's death before it even lived. "Whatever." She said simply, stretching lightly. "So what about Light Boy? Drag him back to his side of the line and hope he makes it? Escort him there ourselves, using him as a shield? Let 'dear auntie Kameko' take care of him?" Rya continued, rattling off various solutions to the problem. Xenos simply laughed lightly at his daughter's 'brilliant' ideas, especially the Kameko one. The boy however glared at them, still attempting to inch away.

His attempts however, were cut short with the yipping of two more foxes. One a glossy black coat with two tails, the other a more blue black with three tails.

"Xion, Dorou!" Rya waved to the two, beckoning them closer. The two approached, taking a curious glance to the downed light fox at their father's feet. The black one transformed from fox to human and went to his younger sister.

"This is the one Okaasan sent for?" He asked, looking from his sister to the injured boy. (Okaasan mother)

"Roger that, Xion." Rya stated with a mock salute, to which Xion addressed with a rolling of the eyes.

"Why does Okaasan want to see a damn light fox?" Asked Dorou, who had also switched forms, but chose his to be more of an anthro form. Xenos simply took his hands and rubbed his eyes in a stressed out manner.

"You will see soon enough. For now, someone carry him." Xenos stated simply as his hand quickly darted to the boy's neck, pushing down on the pressure point that would send him back into darkness.

Not too long later, the boy awoke in a cold sweat, attempting to rise to a sitting position, but found it quite painful. Quietly looking around his unfamiliar surroundings, he quickly forgot the nightmare he had experienced. Looking to his shoulder, he noticed it and the rest of his wounds had been bandaged. _"What? But I was surrounded by shadow foxes, why am I okay? And taken care of none the less?'_

"So you're up . . ." Came a beautiful voice from behind him that sounded familiar, but the face was blurred in his mind. Turning slightly, he jumped up in shock when he saw it was that Rya girl from the Shadow Kitsune Clan. However, he quickly regretted it, as pain shot through his body with the movement. Rya just smirked at him and trotted over. Rather unladylike for her appearance.

She was formerly in a fighting outfit, but now she donned a silvery white kimono, flowing like liquid silvery with each movement. It actually took the young demon's breath away.

"So, do you have a name?" Rya inquired, sitting down next to him, taking up a bowl of water and a towel.

"No." He stated icily.

"Really. Well it's nice to meet you No." Rya said, attempting to hold back a laugh as she held out a hand. The boy however just rolled his eyes.

"Baka onna. No as in I have no name!" His hissed, glaring at her hand as she attempted to put the damp towel to his forehead. "And stay away from me!" He snapped, dodging her hand.

"Whatever. I simply thought calling you by your real name would be better than calling you Boy, or Kid, or something along those lines." Rya stated simply as she rose and went over to the sliding door. "I suggest staying in here if you value your life." Giving one last glare, Rya shut the door, her black fox ears laid against her head.

The boy growled slightly, but didn't give chase. He believed her statement about leaving the room that currently was his prison. The scent of several Shadow Foxes hung thickly in the air.

A few hours of deafening silence later, the sliding door opened once more. Rya was back, still in her liquid silver kimono. She was carrying a tray off food and a tray of medicinal supplies. The light fox instinctively moved away, but found he couldn't as shadow chains bound his wrists and ankles in place. Without a word, Rya went to work un-bandaging his wounds. She was on her last one before any word broken the spell of silence.

"Hirosuke." He muttered softly.

"Huh?" Rya asked, a bit shocked by his sudden words.

"My name. You wanted to know right?" Hirosuke asked

"Oh. Yeah. Mine's Rya." Rya stated, going back to work. Hirosuke simply nodded slightly, showing he heard.

"Rya-chan, almost done?" Came a pleasant voice from the door.

"Hai Okaasan. We'll be there in a minute." Rya said, looking up from her work to address the woman at the door.

"Good, good." Her Okaasan responded before slipping from view. Hirosuke glanced from one to the other, trying to decipher the hidden message within the text. He however only found static in their sayings.

"Can I ask what's going to happen to me?" Hirosuke asked a bit unsure of the present situation.

"You'll see soon enough." Rya stated cryptically, tying up the last bandage. Hirosuke simply sighed and stared into space, not even realizing the spell that kept him tied had long since been removed. Before he knew what was going on, he heard Rya beckoning him from the doorway to follow her.

"C'mon slowpoke, we can't keep my Okaasan waiting." Rya stated before disappearing into the hall. Hirosuke looked stunned, he hadn't seen her get up, and got up to follow her quickly, lest he get lost or attacked, who knows what was lurking in those halls. Hirosuke soon found out however as he was pinned to the ground by what appeared to be a dog like dragon. Despite the fangs, spikes, claws, and a generally murderous appearance, the dog was currently attacking Hirosuke with doggie kisses.

"AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" He spluttered out, all he could see was the five-inch saber-like fangs, mere inches from his neck.

"Blade! OFF! NOW!" Rya yelled, taking the collar of the creature and dragging it off Hirosuke. Blade reluctantly replied, and allowed himself to be dragged off Hirosuke.

"What the hell is that thing!" Hirosuke exclaimed as he back up, the only thing that stopped him was his back touching the wall.

"Hellhound." Rya stated before pointing her finger in the opposite direction, making her point known she wanted Blade away. Blade's tail and ears drooped as he trotted away.

"Hell-hellhound!" Hirosuke exclaimed. "Those things are monsters! And you're treating one like a pet!"

"Yes." Rya stated simply, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "C'mon." She ushered Hirosuke to his feet and down the hall. After a few minutes, they reached an open door and Rya stood at the frame, waiting for Hirosuke to enter before, which he uncertainly did.

"Welcome young one. Please sit . . ." The woman in the center of the room stated as she directed him to a cushion. "You as well Rya-chan." At the women's beckoning, Rya took a seat near Hirosuke.

"What is to become of me?" Hirosuke asked uncertainly after the silence was too much.

"Hmm, a very good question young one . . ."

"Ixi? IXI!" Hiei called as Ixi collapsed. He had noticed the kitsune tense up a few seconds before she toppled over into his arms.

"Huh? What? Hiei?" Ixi asked in a dream-like voice.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hiei asked nervously as he picked her up bridal style and started in the direction of Ixi's house.

"I saw my-my mom. And my dad. Like a memory that wasn't mine."

"So? Why is that making you look so pale?" Hiei asked as Ixi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hiei, I don't remember what my mother looks like. I ran away, remember? And she's dead. But I just knew it was her." Ixi closed her eyes trying desperately to recall the memory that was now fading like sand through her fingers. "I want to remember her!" Ixi cried, shoulders shaking lightly.

"Shhh . . . shhh" Hiei cooed, trying to calm her. He however got farthest with a light kiss to the girl's lips.

The couple walked home in silence, neither knowing what to say to add to the situation.

Ixi: I'm back, sort of. If anybody still cares other than Moonflower XP Please review for me minna-san!


	16. Chapter 16

The Kitsune Sisters Yin, Yang and their Brother Yung

Ixi: Hey y'all, I'm back, sort of. –Sighs- I've lost all inspiration for the fic… Well, I try, I know it's almost done, but how I reach the end is still a mystery.

I was thinking the story could use a new title, and a read over by me for errors. If you have suggestions for the title, leave it in a review. xD thanks

A/N: Any memories will be seen in bold as this chapter jumps around a lot.

Chapter 16

_Last time…._

_"Welcome young one. Please sit . . ." The woman in the center of the room stated as she directed him to a cushion. "You as well Rya-chan." At the women's beckoning, Rya took a seat near Hirosuke. _

_"What is to become of me?" Hirosuke asked uncertainly after the silence was too much._

_"Hmm, a very good question young one . . ."_

**

* * *

**

**Rya's mother drifted off, carefully reaching over and taking a cup of tea from a nearby tray.**

**"Young one, do you know why our clans fight?" Thyra, Rya's mother asked Hirosuke. The young light fox looked about ready to answer with a quick and smart remark, but the reason for the feud that took many of his family's lives came up a blank.**

**Rya glanced over at her mother. _'That is a strange question coming from my mother…'_ She thought.**

**"Hmm, I thought as much." Thyra said as she stood up and tenderly brushed off her kimono. "Please, the both of you, follow me." She commanded gently.**

**The two young foxes rose and followed the aging woman down a path that soon found them in a blooming garden.

* * *

**

Ixi smiled as Hiei set her gently down on the couch in the living room in her house. He vanished for a second before returning with a cool glass of water. Ixi warily accepted the glass, taking a sip before touching her two fingers to her temple.

"My head is killing me." She muttered, closing her eyes. Hiei frowned and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I think so… it was so weird… ya know…seeing her face…and…and actually knowing it was her… I can't remember her face from the few years I was able to spend with her…" Ixi said with a sigh, taking her blue eyes up to meet Hiei's scarlet ones. Hiei offered her a small reassuring smile.

* * *

Jynx sighed. _'That bastard is making me walk half way across nowhere to find something that he said shouldn't exist. Where the hell is the logic in that!'_

Jynx growled and rigidly walked towards the very faint dot on the horizon she was told was the temple she searched for. _'This had better be worth it…'_ She whined, leaping about 20 feet a few times to reduce the distance.

* * *

"Fae…Fai… where are you two?" Called out an enchanting voice. The voice echoed though the star dimension the owner was in and soon came back to her.

Another voice soon answered. "I am here milady."

"Oh, Fae, good, good, you are hear. Did you reach her? Did you find my daughter? Did you warn her?" The elegant voice cried in distress.

"I have made contact with her, but not my words… I will do my best, but it has been a great while since I contacted that realm."

"Oh…I see… I am sorry for pushing you so hard lately…"

"It is not a problem milady."

"Still…by any chance, have you been able to contact my husband?"

"Yes milady. He is fully aware of what is going on, but he cannot depart from his duties at the moment. He said he shall send Blade and Crucifix however."

"Oh, I see…"

Within seconds, another voice, a great deal younger than the first two, resounded.

"The cat is on the move! She nears the temple! What shall we do…**_Rya_**?"

* * *

Kira sighed, for only about the hundredth time since Kurama had picked her up. Kurama rolled his eyes and press onward, determinedly carrying the girl bridal style though the painted park. (Fall colors) They had been contently having a staring contest on the couch before Kurama spontaneously picked her up and walked out the door with her.

After having Kira call him the worst thief in the history of thievery several times, among other names, she became quiet, pronouncing her displeasure with a series of over-exaggerated sighs.

"Almost there Kira." He stated for her.

"We'd better be." She stated simply and dangerously, sending Kurama down memory lane of all the times Kira lost her temper.

Fortunately, they arrived at their destination quickly and Kira's impatience disappeared entirely as she saw the beautiful sunset. The hues of the sun's death becoming a glorious crown for the lake Kurama had brought them to.

Kurama set her down and took up a seat next to her. Kira smiled and leaned her head against Kurama's shoulder, running her fingers over the necklace he gave her.

Kurama smiled and turned his head, giving the girl a soft kiss on the forehead. Kira smiled and closed her eyes.

"Aishiteru Kurama." She whispered.

"I love you too Kira."

* * *

Jynx landed gracefully in the battered temple, if you could call it that. It was so beat down and in ruins it was hard to believe anything had been here at all. Jynx's eyes darted around and located the markings "Boss" had told her to look for.

There they were, clear as day. The only part of this so-called temple that actually looked to be intact. Two symbols were kanji for fire and fox, and they other the neko could see was an ancient symbol that she was told was some kind of freaky seal.

Jynx sniffed snootily, brushing some dirt and dust off her clothes before daintily walking deeper into the ruins. She dodged the insane amount spider webs and a few spiders too, along with fallen debris and small chunks of rock that just decided to fall that day.

After what seemed to be a mile or so of spiral stairs, enough to make anyone dizzy just thinking about descending them, Jynx reached a room. Rather empty and dilapidated, like the rest of the place, but a room none the less. This room had three doors leading out of it. Or it did at one time. One of the entranceways had collapsed long before the cat's arrival. Another was full of skeletal remains of various humans and demons. Jynx sighed and took the only free pathway.

* * *

Ixi sighed and closed her eyes reluctantly. She was tired, extremely so. Hiei saw this and frowned slightly. He put the back of his hand against her forehead to see if she had a fever. But there was nothing too extreme for him to worry about. Ixi sighed again and reopened her eyes.

"What do you think it means?" She asked him softly.

"I don't know. Perhaps someone is trying to contact you?" He offered.

"Okay, but who? And why? Why now? Why not later, or earlier?"

"I don't know Ixi." Hiei said quietly.

"I wish you did, then I would make you tell me."

"Is that so?" Hiei said with a smirk.

"Yes. I know exactly how to get under your skin Mr.-I'm-So-Cold-I-Make-Ice-Look-Hot."

"Do you really?" Hiei asked, smirking slightly at the name.

"Yes." Ixi answered smugly.

* * *

**Hirosuke frowned slightly. _'Yeah, a walk around a garden answers EVERYTHING!'_**

**Thyra stopped, making Rya and Hirosuke stop as well.**

**"Did you know that our clans were once great allies and steadfast friends? One of my clan would die for yours in the blink of eye if necessary, and vise versa. Together, no army could stop us. Light and Shadow, in perfect harmony." Thyra started cryptically.**

**"Yin and Yang…" Hirosuke stated simply.**

**"Yes, it was a lot like Yin and Yang. And as there are two sides to the Yin Yang symbol, there are two sides to this story. This fight started three generations before mine, making them my great-grandparents. Rya's great-great Grandfather Ozias and your great-great Grandfather Zebulon. Hmm, our version went along the lines of… **

**"With our two clan's rise to power, many of the surrounding clans wished for our land and power. They sought to 'slice the monster into two', or break us apart. They thought they could do this by sending assassins out for the two heirs at the time, Ozias and Zebulon. However, the assassins failed, except for one. **

**"She was a fair vixen, beauty like no other, or so the story goes. She seduced her victims to get close enough to strike. Her target was Zebulon, the flirtatious one of the two heirs. Everywhere the pair went, Zeb was teasing the girls, and giving everything he said a double meaning. He was really something else.**

**"Well, when he saw 'her', he swore it was love, not just petty desire. And she played along, claiming it was 'written in the stars' and other such nonsense. Ozias went along with it for a while, happy for his buddy for finding someone to settle down with. Unfortunately, a few things clicked in his head, telling him something was wrong. So Ozias, wanting the safety of his friend, dug deeper into Zebulon's so called love. **

**"When he found out the truth, it broke part of him. He went to Zebulon and tried to warn him, but Zeb yelled that he was out of his mind, and jealous. Ozias, finding there was no reasoning with him, went and tried to get rid of the assassin. He failed to kill her. When Zebulon found out what had happened, he was in a rage. He confronted Ozias, and their battle killed the young shadow fox. Not too long after, the assassin made her move.**

**"You should have listened to your friend, Zebulon…" Was all she said before killing a shocked Zebulon. She made it look like Ozias had killed Zebulon, and so it began. A war to end all wars."**

**Thyra sighed and sat down. Rya sat next to her, and Hirosuke uncertainly sat next to her. "Your version is a bit shorter, because to this day, they don't know the truth about the woman. The version passed down to the light foxes states that Ozias killed Zebulon out of jealousy. However, the fact that his dead body was found at the scene of Zebulon's death was never explained. They must have figured Ozias died of wounds from the battle between the two."**

**"And how am I to know you speak the truth?" Hirosuke challenged the old woman.**

**"You must figure that out on your own, young one." Thyra said sincerely. "Now Rya dear, there was something you wished to speak to me about?" Thyra said, changing the subject.**

**"Uh, uh, I-hmm… That's a good question. There was something, but I can't remember it." Rya said, looking a bit flustered. Hirosuke smirked at her in a high-and-mighty way. Rya frowned at him and flick his ear with her finger. "Well if you're so smart, what did I want to tell her?" She challenged.**

**"Hell if I should know, why on earth would I want to read the mind of some sadistic little girl?" He said daringly. Rya growled at his little girl comment.**

**"I'll show you little!" She cried before launching herself at the unsuspecting fox and wrestling him to the ground.**

**"OUCH! HEY THAT'S MY ARM YOU'RE BITING!" He yelled as the girl sunk her fangs into his arm.**

**"It won't be your arm for long if I have anything to say about it!" Rya growled, removing her fangs and replacing them with her claws.**

**"Ow, dammit lemme go!" Hirosuke hollered as he claws went deeper into his flesh.**

**"No, I don't think I will. That is, unless you apologize for being rude to me." Rya said, shifting slightly so that she sat comfortably at about his waist. Blue eyes glared into lilac ones. He continued to stare deeper into her eyes, trying to ignore the pain of her claws in his arm. She glared back into his own blue orbs.**

**"Sweetheart, you're getting blood all over your kimono, I suggest taking your claws from his arm." Thyra said cheerfully. Rya frowned, but complied.**

**"Stupid stuck up light wannabes." She muttered, jumping up and stalking off. Hirosuke growled, and glared after her quickly vanishing figure.**

**"You may wander around the grounds and in the house, but keep your distance. I have told the members of this house not to harm you, but not everyone is as loyal to my word as they should be." Thyra stated, before standing up and disappearing into the garden. Hirosuke stared after her, a little shocked. **

**"Since when do you let prisoners wander free?" He asked aloud to no one, however, 'no one' answered.**

**"Well technically, you're not a 'prisoner', more like a guest." Came a voice from up in a tree. Hirosuke glanced up nervously. A black haired fox demon smiled at him. "You know, you were pretty mean to my little sister." He said, jumping from the tree and landing right near Hirosuke, who took in a deep breath. **

**"I could make you suffer for it. I don't have to listen to my mother's orders to not hurt you. Hell, what's one more notch in my staff?" He threatened, advancing, making Hirosuke back up. "But, Rya would kill me for fighting her battles for her, so I'm telling you to go apologize to her because she's twice as mean and determined than me." Xion said, relaxing slightly to be less intimating. **

**"She was headed towards the clearing, probably to vent or train. I suggest sooner rather than later if you want your only scar to be the one on your arm." Xion said goofily, nimbly dodging behind Hirosuke and giving him a light push in the right direction. "Over there." He said, pointing to a path. "Good luck." He cried, slipping into the shadows from whence his power came.**

**Hirosuke just stared dumbly for a second, quickly deciding all the shadow foxes were freaks, but that he should apologize. He sighed and went off in the direction the fox had pointed. He quietly crept up the path, not wanting to run into the girl right away.**

**At the entrance of the clearing he stopped. There was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen…

* * *

**

A/N: And I think I'll stop right there. Finally, we get into the major plot. Forget what you read on my bio, I will be updating. How often has yet to be seen, but it shouldn't be too long…

Looks at Moonflower with a 2-by-4- o.o please don't hurt me, I'll update!

Don't forget about the new title

R&R


End file.
